Peter and Caleb Insurgent
by theevilsquiddancer
Summary: Find out what Peter and Caleb were thinking during Insurgent and why they did the things that they did! Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GOSH! A NEW STORY! I CAN'T EVEN! AND ALSO, HELLO MY FACES WHO READ MY OTHER STORIES! I'M GLAD THAT YOU COULD MAKE IT HERE! **

**PETERS POV**

We stood outside the Amity gates. They were tall, dark and locked. I cradled my bloody arm that Tris had shot to my body.

I saw Four walking up to the gates keypad.

"Let's hope the Erudite didn't think to change this combination," he said as he typed in some numbers. Then, the gate opened.

"How did you know that?" asked Caleb. He sounded like he was about to choke on his words, the burst out sobbing. But, I didn't blame him, what with both of his parents being dead.

"I worked in the Dauntless control room, monitoring the security system. We only change the codes twice a year," Four said.

"How lucky," said Caleb.

We walked through the gate in a small group. The older man, who I found out was Marcus Eaton, the leader of Abnegation, kept a hand on my good shoulder to support me.

I could see light coming from the Amity compound. Before we reached there, we walked through to orchard. Dark branches were silhouetted against the sky, I could smell rotting apples.

Another bolt of pain went through my arm. I tried not to wince. Next time Tris says that she'll shoot me, I'd believe her. I couldn't believe that I'd thought that she was okay before.

We reached the entrance and Marcus opened the door.

Sitting at a desk was none other than the leader of Amity, Johanna Reyes. She was very hard to forget, because of the scar stretches in a thick line from just above her right eyebrow to her lip, making her blind in one eye and giving her a lisp when she talks. I think that she would have been a beautiful woman before she got that scar.

"Oh thank goodness," she said, about to embrace Marcus, but instead, the just touched his shoulders. "The other members of your party got here a few hours ago, but they weren't sure if you had made it," she said, some other Abnegation members must have come to Amity as a safe house.

She looked at the rest of us.

"Oh my," she said, her eyes rested on my blood soaked shirt. "I'll send for a doctor. I can grant you all permission to stay the night, but tomorrow, our community must decide together. And, they will likely not be enthusiastic about a Dauntless presence in our compound. I of course ask you to turn over any weapons you might have."

Four handed over his gun, but Tris didn't give Johanna her concealed weapon. We might have needed it later.

"My name is Johanna Reyes," she said, and extended her hand. A Dauntless greeting.

I as much as the Amity freaked me out, I was always a little impressed by how considerate and aware of the other Factions customs they were.

"This is T—" Marcus started, Four stopped him.

"My name is Four," he said. "This is Tris, Caleb, and Peter."

"Welcome to the Amity compound." she said and she smiled crookedly. "Let us take care of you."

Some Amity led me to the hospital ward. I was too tired to freak out about it. And anyway, I needed to get rid of that stupid fear.

They put me on a table and injected some numbing thing into my arm. I could feel the knife digging through my shoulder to get the bullet out. I didn't mind, though, as long as it was coming out.

Afterward, they put some kind of salve on the wound and bandaged it.

"Don't put too much strain on it, okay?" said one of the nurses kindly. I nodded.

She led me down a hallway to a bedroom. I didn't even think to change out of my blood soaked clothes, I just flopped down and was asleep in a matter of seconds.

**CALEBS POV**

Johanna led us to the cafeteria, where the surviving Abnegation were staying for now. I saw Susan and some of our other neighbors there. They greeted us, trying not to cry. My tears had stopped flowing, but I started tearing up when I saw my old Faction. Not here, Caleb.

I couldn't believe that both of my parents were dead. I couldn't believe that I was working for Erudite and a spy for Abnegation. My mother told me to spy on the Erudite to figure out what they were planning and Jeanine wanted me to help her develop serums to destroy Divergents. I didn't believe what Jeanine was doing was right thing, so I would be loyal to Abnegation and I would have pretend to be loyal to Jeanine.

Susan walked up to me. "Caleb, how are you?" she asked, politely.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" I said, my Abnegation habits coming back to me.

"Fine, thank you," she said. It was sort of comforting, talking and acting like an Abnegation.

"Caleb! You're not dead!" called a female voice. I turned to see my friends from Erudite coming towards me. They had hidden in the safe house with me. We all dropped out of Erudite initiation when we figured out what Jeanine was doing, then we went to Abnegation to tell them about Erudite wanting to over throw Abnegation's government.

I turned back to Susan. "Those are my friends form Erudite," I told her.

I looked at my friends. "Of course I'm not dead," I said. "And also, this is my friend from Abnegation, Susan."

They all said a chorus of 'hi's'.

"Susan, these are my friends, Meg, Sunny, Luke, Daniel and my girlfriend, Stella."

"Hello," she said, nodding to them.

All of my friends were keeping a happy demeanor. I wondered if they could see the tear tracks on my face or could see my red eyes. They probably could. I bet they were trying to keep a good mood for my sake.

We stood there a bit awkwardly, with Susan looking at her feet, me trying not to cry again and my other friends looking around the room.

"Hello people of Abnegation," called a voice. I saw an Amity man standing at the front of the room. "Some of us will give you all a place to sleep. We're sorry that it took so long."

Some Amity people began leading us to the bedrooms. I saw Stella talking to a red-haired Amity girl, who I assumed was one of her sisters. Her sister had a look of horror on her face. Stella was probably telling about Erudite's plan.

I walked into a room, fell into a bed and finally allowed myself to cry.

**SO THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS MIGHT MBE A BIT BORING, BUT ONLY THE FIRST FEW! I PROMISE! IT WILL GET INTERESTING! SO HOW DID I DO? REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! I HAVE TWO REVIEWS AND FOUR FOLLOWS! HAHA, IT MIGHT NOT BE AMAZING TO YOU PEOPLE, BUT I THINK THAT IT IS, BECAUSE I USUALLY LIKE WRITING ABOUT PEOPLE WHO EVERYONE HATES, OR IGNORES, (ACTUALLY, PETER AND CALEB ARE TWO O MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS IN DIVERGENT) I MIGHT WRITE ABOUT TRAINING INITIATES THOUGH! NOT REALLY SURE! SO YEAH, I PROBABLY WON'T BE WRITING ANY FOURTRIS!**

**PETER'S POV**

I pulled myself out of bed and was ready for another day of some kind of fear training, but then, I remember what had happened. The war, the Erudite's plot, how Eric probably wanted to murder me for letting Tris ad the others into the control room.

I pulled off my shirt from yesterday. I looked arm. The bandage was all bloody, but that wasn't the half of it. My chest and stomach and probably my back were all covered in my sticky blood. Thanks again, Tris.

I took some random red and yellow clothes from the draw in my room and put them on. I held the blood stained clothes at a distance, I would probably end up throwing those away. I studied myself in the mirror and frowned. The colors looked unnatural to me, I was used to wearing black. I looked like a happy, smiley Amity, it wasn't what I was at all.

Although, I wasn't as scared of the Amity as I was before. Probably because of their hospitality. Well, actually, they were going to decide what to do about us in a little while, so I should be probably be intimidated by them.

I opened the door and began to walk down to the showers. Then, I saw a familiar face. She was walking with another girl. The other girl had ice blond hair and purplish eyes and looked a bit timid.

"Isobel!" I called out. She turned around.

"Peter!" she yelled.

"You made it!" I said, as she came over with the girl trailing behind her. I looked at both of them. Their hair was ruffled and their eyes were red. Neither of them had probably gotten any sleep. But Isobel was still acting like nothing was bothering her, but that was Isobel, the only time I had ever seen her break down was right after the Erudite simulation had stopped. She had seen children get killed and all of those -ugh- dead bodies everywhere. I shivered at the tough of that.

"Of course I did," she said, rolling her eyes, like it was no big deal. Her eyes traveled to the bandage on my arm. "What happened?"

"I got shot. They gave me some kind of healing thing. It's better now," I said, hoping that she wouldn't freak out. _Oh, if she could see the blood under my shirt._

"Are you okay?" the girl behind her piped up before Isobel had time to say anything.

"Yeah. And um, also, not to be rude, but who are you?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry!' said Isobel. "Okay, so Peter, this is my sister, Charity from Abnegation, Charity this is Peter, I met him in Dauntless."

"Aw, are you two dating?" she asked in a fake motherly voice.

"Why does everyone just assume that?" she asked, mostly to herself, and her cheeks reddened. "No! He's my best friend."

"Okay, I was just checking! I would need to give him the 'If you hurt my sister...' talk," she said and laughed. I found it a little hard to believe that Charity was Abnegation. But she was probably Divergent, like Isobel.

Wait, if Divergence ran in the family, then would that mean that Nadia would be Divergent?

I shook that thought out of my head. Speaking of Nadia, what was happening to her?

"Okay, so I'll see you soon," said Isobel, snapping me out of my thoughts. "When the Amity decide our fate!" she said over dramatically. She and Charity waved.

I Kept walking to the showers. I got into the bathroom, inside were some stalls. A sign outside said " REMEMBER: TO CONSERVE RESOURCES, SHOWERS RUN FOR ONLY FIVE MINUTES." It would take a lot more than five minutes to scrub off all the blood.

The water was freezing, but I still stood under the water and scraped off the dried blood with my nails. I had to switch the water on three times to get all of the blood off.

I walked out, feeling much better and walked to the Amity meeting place.

**CALEBS POV**

I woke up and changed into some random clothes. My hair was flat on one side, but I didn't brush. I had barley gotten an hour of sleep and didn't really care what I looked like.

I walked with saw Tris while I was walking to the Amity meeting place. I noticed something different about her.

"You cut your hair," I said.

"Yeah,"she said. "It's … too hot for long hair."

"Fair enough." I replied, not really believing her.

We walked though the orchards. I smelled the rotting apples and the wet earth.

I looked at Four. He looked familiar. Especially his dark blue eyes.

"Does everyone know you're Marcus's son?" I asked. "The Abnegation, I mean?"

"Not to my knowledge," said Four, or Tobias, whatever, "And I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it."

"I don't need to mention it. Anyone with eyes can see it for themselves. How old are you, anyway?"

"Eighteen."

I felt some older brother overprotectiveness flare up inside of me. "And you don't think you're too old to be with my little sister?"

Four lets out a short laugh. "She isn't your little anything."

"Stop it. Both of you," snapped Tris. I turned away from both of them.

We made our way to a huge tree with its roots spreading out around it. I saw my old neighbor, Robert, standing in near the tree with a few other people our age.

Then, I spotted that boy, Peter and sat next to him. He seemed the most bearable out of everyone right now. Tris seemed preoccupied talking to Four and I couldn't find my Erudite friends.

"Hello," I said to him.

"Hi," he said and turned to me. He looked a little nervous about something.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Why would you want to know?" he snapped, then let out a breath. "Sorry. It's just all of these Amity are so... smiley."

"Okay..." I said, not sure of what to make of that comment.

"So you're Tris' brother," he said, more than asked.

"Yeah, that's me," I said.

"Well you seem okay. Is Tris adopted or something?" he asked.

"Look, is this because she shot you?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said, glancing to the side.

"I'm sure that she didn't mean it personally. She just wanted to save the Abnegation," I explained.

"Oh no, she meant it personally. She hates me, I hate her," Peter retorted.

Before I could say anything else, Johanna raised her hands and bowed her head. The room went silent.

"We have before us today an urgent question," she said, "which is: How will we conduct ourselves in this time of

conflict as people who pursue peace?"

Every Amity in the room turned to the person next to him or her and started talking.

"What are they doing?" whispered Peter.

"They have a democracy," I whispered back. "They all play a part in decision making."

"Yeah, but isn't that slow? What if they need to do something quickly?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I think that maybe a few of the people with more authority than others will make the decision."

Slowly, the chatter died down.

Johanna was alone in the middle of the room.

"Our faction has had a close relationship with Erudite for as long as any of us can remember. We need each other to

survive, and we have always cooperated with each other," said Johanna. "But we have also had a strong relationship with

Abnegation in the past, and we do not think it is right to revoke the hand of friendship when it has for so long been extended."

She talked slowly and calmly.

"We feel that the only way to preserve our relationships with both factions is to remain impartial and uninvolved," she

continued. "Your presence here, though welcome, complicates that."

"We have arrived at the conclusion that we will establish our faction headquarters as a safe house for members of all

factions," she said, "under a set of conditions. The first is that no weaponry of any kind is allowed on the compound. The second is

that if any serious conflict arises, whether verbal or physical, all involved parties will be asked to leave. The third is that the conflict

may not be discussed, even privately, within the confines of this compound. And the fourth is that everyone who stays here must

contribute to the welfare of this environment by working. We will report this to Erudite, Candor, and Dauntless as soon as we can."

"You are welcome to stay here if and only if you can abide by our rules," she says. "That is our decision."

So that was it? they weren't going to try and help? I thought that Amity was supposed to help maintain peace. I looked over at Robert and his other friends. They looked pretty angry, so clearly they weren't too happy about the decision. So maybe the people who wanted to help were overruled.

At least some of the Amity cared. At least some of them were peacekeepers, at lease some of them were real Amity.

**WE ARE THE SPOONS, METALLY MEAN! WE SCOOPED OUR WAY INTO YOU DREAM! THE AMITY ANNOYED ME IN THE BOOK, BUT I FEEL LIKE VERONICA ROTH DIDN'T ADDRESS THEM A LOT! I THOUGH ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN THER NORMALLY (AND WROTE A STORY ON INITIATION THERE) AD I FELT LIKE IT WOULD BE ICE THERE! THEY NEED MORE CREDIT! POWER TO AMIT! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY YOU FACES! OH MY GOSH I'M GOING TO FIELD HOCKEY CAMPT TOMORROW! I LOVE FIELD HOCKEY! AHHHHHHH! AND ALSO, I'M GOING TO VERMONT ON THURSDAY, SO I WON'T BE UPDATING FROM THURSDAY TO SUNDAY, PROBABLY!**

**CALEBS POV**

I shut the book that I was reading on aquaponics.

I was still a bit angry about Amity's decision, but not as angry as I was at Four. He seemed okay on the train, but he was eighteen! He was so... I didn't know how to describe him. There were girls looking at him left and right. I needed to make sure that Tris was safe.

I walked over to Four's room and locked on the door. He opened it and when he saw me, he got an annoyed expression on his face.

"What do you want?" he asked, bored.

"I want to make sure that Tirs is safe with you," I said and pushed my way past him. Four closed the door and got an amused look on his face.

"You think that I'm messing around?" he asked, his face getting serious.

"Well look at you! You so big and tough and... I don't know," I said.

"Look, I know that girls gawk at me all the time, but I love Tris and only Tris. I threw knives at her head! For good reasons of course, it's a long story, You need to believe that if I wanted to hurt her, I would have already."

I took in all that he said. "Okay, I trust you," I said.

"Okay, thank you," he said and the amused look returned to his face.

"What was that you said about throwing knives?" I asked.

"Do you want me to show you?' he said.

"Okay," he said, unsurely.

Four picked up a butter knife and aimed in at some cheese sitting on his dresser. He took a breath flicked his wrist and let go of the knife. It sailed through the air and landed in the cheese.

"Now you try," he said and pulled out the knife and handed it to me.

I looked at the cheese and tossed the knife between my two hands. I lifted the knife and tried to imitate Four's movement, but the knife clattered to the floor and Four smirked.

"No, not like that," Four said through laughter.

"What do you mean, 'not like that'? I imitated you perfectly." I said. Well maybe not perfectly.

"You did not."

"Well, do it again, then."

Four hurled the butter knife at the cheese again. It lands and sank in so that only the handle stuck out.

I noticed the door was opened and saw Tris standing there and giving us a weird look.

"Tell me he's some kind of Dauntless prodigy," I asked. "Can you do this too?"

"With my right hand, maybe," she said. "But yes, Four is some kind of Dauntless prodigy. Can I ask why you're throwing knives at cheese?"

"Caleb came by to discuss something. And knife-throwing just came up somehow."

"As it so often does," she said beginning to smile.

They're eyes lingered on each other for a while. I cleared my throat.

"Anyway, I should be getting back to my room," I said, feeling like a third wheel now. "I'm reading this book about the water-filtration systems. The kid who gave it to me looked at me like I was crazy for wanting to read it. I think it's supposed to be a repair manual, but it's fascinating." I stopped. "Sorry. You probably think I'm crazy too."

"Not at all," said Four, joking. "Maybe you should read that repair manual too, Tris. It sounds like something you might like."

"I can loan it to you," I said to Tris, trying to keep in my laughter.

"Maybe later," she said. I smiled and walked out of the room.

I walked down the hallway and saw some Amity giggling together. They didn't care at all that there might be a war happening. I had to calm myself down and hold in the urge not to punch them. Suddenly, I needed to get away from here. At least for a while.

I walked outside and made my way to the orchards. I was betting that I would find someone here. That someone being Stella. She didn't sleep that much and she walked around and rode trains at night.

I walked through the damp earth and the smell of rotting apples wafted into my nose. I could see the star behind the tree branches.

I walked around for a while until I saw someone sitting in a tree.

"Stella? Is that you?" I whispered.

"Caleb?" called a female voice. Stella stood up and jumped right out of her tree and landed safely on her feet, like a cat. "I barely talked to you! How are you?" she asked.

"Well, my parents they..." I trailed off. Stella bit her lip and nodded.

"Oh," she said. She understood. Her parents got killed when she was little. She didn't give me that pitying look that a lot of people gave me now. She knew that I didn't want anyone's pity.

"Do the Amity annoy you?" she asked.

"Yeah, they don't care about what's happening at all."

"I don't know how Cassia deals with them," she muttered. Cassia was her sister who went to Amity. "I don't plan on staying very long." She leaned back against a tree.

"What are we going to do about this whole 'working for Jeanine' thing?" I asked.

"Ha! I'm not listening to her! No one controls me! Especially not Jeanine! I might be forced to design serums, but I could sabotage her plans, set any Divergent's that she finds free. I don't know, just cause trouble."

"Sounds like something that you would do," I said and laughed. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed me. She looked at the sky.

"It's getting late. We should go inside," she said.

"Go inside? Aren't you going to walk around and ride trains or something?" I asked.

"I'll walk around inside, but you never know what could happen to you outside right now, with this war coming."

**I WOULD LIKE TO EAT A PPIE RIGHT NOW, BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY :( REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALOOOOOOOOOO! SO HOW ARE YOU FACES? **

**CALEBS POV**

I took the crust off of my bread and ate the middle. I looked at it, it was a bit green, but I ate it anyway. The Amity probably made bread differently from Erudite or Abnegation.

I was feeling sort of sad, but now I felt... happy.

Tris sat down next to me and I began to share my knowledge of aquaponics with her. I didn't care if she didn't find it interesting, I just wanted to tell her because I was so happy.

"BIOTECHNOLOGY HAS BEEN around for a long time, but it wasn't always very effective," I said. "But Erudite scientists developed this highly effective mineral solution a while back. It was better for the plants than dirt. It's an earlier version of that salve they put on your shoulder—it accelerates the growth of new cells."

I knew she wouldn't exactly listen, but, this stuff is so fascinating!

"So Erudite and Amity work together, then?" she asked.

"More closely than Erudite and any other faction," he says. "Don't you remember from our Faction History book? It called them the 'essential factions'—without them, we would be incapable of survival. Some of the Erudite texts called them the 'enriching factions.' And one of Erudite's missions as a faction was to become both—essential and enriching."

"You aren't going to eat your toast?" I asked her.

"The bread tastes strange," she said. "You can have it if you want."

Hm, interesting. I thought that it tasted good.

"I'm amazed by how they live here," I said, as I took her toast from her plate. "They're completely self-sustaining. They have their own source of power, their own water pumps, their own water filtration, their own food sources…. They're independent."

"Independent, and uninvolved. Must be nice."

"So I take it Amity wasn't one of the factions you had an aptitude for," I asked and grinned.

"No. Keep it down, all right? It's not something I want to broadcast."

"Sorry," I said. "So what were they?" I noticed her tense up.

"Tris," I reassured her, "I'm your brother. You can tell me anything."

"Abnegation, Dauntless," I say, "and Erudite."

"Three factions?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Why?"

"It just seems like a lot," I said "It's really difficult for a person to get two results—the program actually doesn't allow it. But to get three… I'm not even sure how that's possible."

"Well, the test administrator had to alter the test," she said. "She forced it to go to that situation on the bus so that she could rule out Erudite—except Erudite wasn't ruled out."

"A program override," I said. I thought that the Aptitude test was pretty much flawless. "I wonder how your test administrator knew how to do that. It's not something they're taught."

"She was Erudite," she said. "A faction transfer. Maybe that's how."

"Maybe," I tapped my fingers, deep in thought. I stopped eating my bread. "What does this mean about your brain chemistry? Or anatomy?"

She laughed. "I don't know. All I know is that I'm always aware during simulations, and sometimes I can wake myself up from them. Sometimes they don't even work. Like the attack simulation."

"How do you wake yourself up from them? What do you do?" I asked. I needed to know what all of this was about. Was it genetic? Can you train yourself?

"I… It's hard to say, because the Dauntless simulations were supposed to end when we had calmed down. But in one of mine … the one where Tobias figured out what I was … I just did something impossible. I broke glass just by putting my hand on it."

How would someone become Divergent? Tris grew up in Abnegation and transferred to Dauntless. Maybe that did something. Where were Mom and Dad from? Maybe it's genetic, so they passed down traits of their old Factions to Tris. But I wasn't Divergent, so that wouldn't make much sense, unless she got recessive traits and I got dominant. or one of our parents were Divergent, so then Tis got those genes, but I didn't...

"Hey," said Tris. "Come back."

"Sorry," I said, snapping out of my trance. "It's just …"

"Fascinating. Yeah, I know. You always look like someone's sucked the life right out of you when something fascinates you."

I laughed.

"Can we talk about something else, though?" she said. "There may not be any Erudite or Dauntless traitors around, but it

still feels weird, talking about it in public like this."

"All right."

Before I could go on, some Abnegation people came into the cafeteria.

Susan sat down next to me with a small smile. Her hair was pulled back in its usual knot.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Did I interrupt?"

"No," I said. "How are you?"

"I'm well. How are you?"

"What happened?" she said to Four as he sat next to her.

"In their enthusiasm for conflict resolution, the Amity have apparently forgotten that meddling creates

more conflict," said Four. "If we stay here much longer, I am going to punch someone, and it's not going to be pretty."

I raised my eyebrows. This guy needed to take some anger management classes. A few of the Amity at the table next to ours stop talking to stare.

"You heard me," Four said to them. They all looked away.

Marcus came up behind Tris and put his hand on her shoulder. **(LIKE A PEDOPHILE! THAT PART BOTHERED ME A LITTLE!) **

"She got shot in that shoulder," Four said without looking at Marcus.

"My apologies." Marcus lifted his hand. "Hello."

"What do you want?" she said. Clearly Tris had something against Marcus.

"Beatrice," Susan said quietly. "There's no need to—"

"Susan, please," I said. I didn't want Tris to freak out on her. She presses her lips into a line and looks away.

"I asked you a question."

"I would like to discuss something with you," he said. "The other Abnegation and myself have discussed it and decided that we should not stay here. We believe that, given the inevitability of further conflict in our city, it would be selfish of us to stay here while what remains of our faction is inside that fence. We would like to request that you escort us."

Tris was Dauntless, so she could help defend the Abnegation.

"What do you think?" I she asked.

"I think we should leave the day after tomorrow," said Four.

"Okay. Thank you," said Marcus. I relaxed a little. I was glad that Tris had calmed down a bit.

I picked up my toast and ate the rest of it. I got up and felt happy again. I walked out of the cafeteria with a bounce in my step.

**PETERS POV**

After breakfast, I felt a lot happier than usual. I walked down the hallway and bumped into Caleb.

"Hello!" I said to him.

"Hi!" he said, and smiled.

"Would you like to hear about aquaponics?" he asked. Then launched into some explanation about biotechnology.

I nodded and laughed and smiled after each of his sentences.

Then I saw Isobel walking down the hallway, looking a bit annoyed.

"Hi Isobel!" I said, running up to her. Caleb trailed behind me.

"No. Not you too!" said Isobel, looking even more annoyed.

"What do you mean 'not me too?'"

"What did you both eat or breakfast?" she asked addressing both of us.

"Toast," we both answered.

She slapped her forehead. "There's peace serum in that! They drug the bread so that everyone is all happy and smiley! Okay, come with me, both of you, before you do something embarrassing."

Suddenly, the Amity weren't creepy anymore. She took my hand and began dragging me down the hallway. Caleb trotted behind us.

I observed Isobel's hair and how she hadn't slapped Caleb and I for being all weird.

"You're nice, Isobel," I said and touched her hair.

"Mhmm," she said, not really paying attention to me.

"Yeah, you are," piped in Caleb. "Especially compared to Four. He's so grumpy all the time. He would have punched us by now."

Isobel muttered something unintelligible. I kept trying to play with her hair, but she kept swatting my hand away.

"Okay, we're here," she said and opened a door and lead both of us inside. I saw four other girls standing around.

Caleb walked over to one of them who had orange hair and started talking to her. The girl rolled her eyes at Caleb and started talking to him.

"Oh come on! Did you bring people on peace serum?" grumbled a girl with dark hair and goldish eyes.

"Verity, these aren't random people! It's Caleb and Peter, and they're probably going to end up embarrassing themselves if they're just... out there," she said.

"Aw, you mean Peter, your boyfriend?" teased Verity.

"When will you cool it with the whole boyfriend thing! Why don't you tease Stella? She's the one who actually has a boyfriend!" said Isobel.

"You don't seem very nice," I said to Verity and pouted my lip. Verity rolled her eyes at me.

"Well you must've done something to get shot," she said, looking at my bandaged shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm not very nice either," I said.

"Okay, lets just calm down now," said Isobel.

"Just don't let them talk or move. The serum wears off a lot faster that way," said another girl, with dark red hair.

"Thanks, Cassia," said Isobel.

So I sat down and didn't talk for a while, neither did Caleb.

xXx

I blinked a few times. "What happened?" I asked Isobel, who was standing above me.

"Peace serum happened," she said. I looked around. Caleb looked just as confused as me.

"How long was I 'out'?" I asked.

"About an hour," she said. "You said some weird stuff, too."

Verity was glaring at me from the corner of the room. "Hey, I'm not 'out' anymore," I said.

"Well...you probably want to leave now," Isobel said to Caleb and I.

"Oh... Okay, bye," I began to leave. "Oh yeah, thanks for putting up with us," I said, and smiled my creepy Amity smile.

"Thats what friends do, right?" she said and smiled back.

**IT'S REALLY EASY TO WRITE CALEB'S ANALYTICAL THOUGHTS BECAUSE I ANALYZE THINGS LIKE AN ERUDITE, SO A LOT OF THE STUFF I WROTE ABOUT CALEB'S 'FASCINATION' WITH TRIS' MIND WERE SOME OF MY OWN THOUGHTS. THEN, I REALIZED THAT MY THOUGHTS WERE BECOMING WEIRD AND NOT MAKING SENSE SO I HAD TO EDIT A BUNCH OF STUFF! HAHA! THEN, I BASED HOW VERITY WAS TEASING ISOBEL ABOUT PETER ON HOW MY ****SISTER,** BUTTFACE TEASES ME ABOUT MY GUY FRIENDS! REVIEW PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!


	5. Chapter 5

**YEAH, VERITY'S THE CANDOR ONE OUT OF THE QUINTUPLETS... I NAMED HER THAT ON PURPOSE! (NICE JOB FOR NOTICING QuinnDeRavensborough) SO YEAH... I FELT LIKE I NEEDED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER TODAY! I DON'T KNOW WHY, SOMETHING WAS JUST TELLING ME TO... I GUESS...**

**PETERS POV**

In the morning, I woke up and I was angry, probably because I was an idiot on that peace serum, but I had a thirst for revenge. I really just wanted to slap Tris in the face, but, that would break the agreement we had with the Amity.

I wanted to take something that she needed. I pondered this for a moment. Then I remembered that hard drive. She clearly needed it for something other than showing what the Erudite had done.

I walked to her room and cracked open the door. There was nobody there. I let out a sigh of relief.

Now where would Tris hide something? I looked around the sparsely furnished room. Somewhere in the bed would be to obvious, she wouldn't hide it in her dresser. But maybe somewhere behind it...

I walked over and slid my hand against the place where the dresser met the wall. Then, I felt something small and flat. I pulled it out from behind the dresser. It was the hard drive. I shivered it in my pocket and let out a sigh.

Okay, now I just needed to get out.

Then I saw the door opening. _Oh shoot! _

Tris walked in, but when she saw me, her body went ridged."Get out," she said, with a little shake in her voice.

"I'm here because I don't know why you get to keep track of that hard drive," I said. "It's not like you're particularly

stable these days."

"I'm unstable?" she laughed. "I find that a little funny, coming from you."

I pressed my lips together, remembering all the cowardice that I was guilty of.

"Why are you so interested in the hard drive anyway?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not stupid," I said, levelly, "I know it contains more than the simulation data."

"No, you aren't stupid, are you?" she spat. "You think if you deliver it to the Erudite, they'll forgive your indiscretion and let you back in their good graces."

"I don't want to be back in their good graces," I said, stepping forward. "If I had, I wouldn't have helped you in the Dauntless compound."

She jabbed me in the chest and dug her fingernail in. "You helped me because you didn't want me to shoot you again."

If only she could have heard my thoughts that day.

"I may not be an Abnegation-loving faction traitor." I said and grabbed her finger. "But no one gets to control me, especially not the Erudite."

I yank my hand She twisted her hand away from me.

"I don't expect you to understand." She began to move towards the dresser. Haha, idiot. "I'm sure if it had been Candor and not Abnegation that got attacked, you would have just let your family get shot between the eyes without protest. But I'm not like that.

I felt like a fire was lit up inside of me. I wanted to kill her. I hated her. She had no idea what my family meant to me. "Careful what you say about my family, Stiff."

She kept moving towards the dresser, but then, she stopped and fixed her eyes on something. My pocket.

"Give it to me," she said, like she was commanding a dog. "Now."

"No."

"Give it to me, or so help me, I will kill you in your sleep." I wanted to laugh out loud.

I smirked. "If only you could see how ridiculous you look when you threaten people. Like a little girl telling me she's going to strangle me with her jump rope."

"Don't call me 'little girl.'"

"I'll call you whatever I want." Just keep calm, don't do anything.

She threw a punch at my shoulder, but I dodged it. Huh, I had more anger management skills than a _Stiff._ But then, she grabbed my arm and twisted it. I screamed as loud as I could, pain shooting though my arm and chest and back. A few dots sparkled in front of my eyes.

People rushed into the hallway, wearing gray and black and yellow and red.

Fine, she wanted a fight, she would get one.

I launched myself at he and punched her in the stomach. She let out something between a groan and a scream, and she launched herself back at me, but not before people could grab us both and drag us away from each other.

A woman crouched over me and tried to calm me down. I struggled against the grip of everyone. I wanted to kill Tris, I hated her.

"He has the hard drive!" she yelled, like a little kid throwing a tantrum. "He stole it from me! He has it!"

Four walked over to me and put a foot on my cheat. He then reached into my pocket and took out the hard drive.

Four said to me quietly, "We won't be in a safe house forever, and this wasn't very smart of you." Then he turned toward Tris and added, "Not very smart of you, either. Do you want to get us kicked out?"

I saw Isobel standing over me and digging her fingernails into her skin.

"What the heck do you think that you're doing?" she whisper-yelled.

I didn't have time to newer as some Amity dragged me away.

Isobel trotted behind me and scowled.

An Amity boy dragged me into a room labeled CONFLICT ROOM. Oh goody.

The man had curly hair and didn't really look like he knew how to deal with me. He must be new at this.

"What are we going to do, talk about our feelings?" I snapped at him.

"Look, I know that you don't want to be here," he said. "When this happened to me I didn't want to be here either. But, I need to follow protocol."

He got up and moved to a table behind me.

"Wait, what are you doing? And You had to come here?" I asked. I could hardly believe that an Amity could cause much trouble.

"Well, of course. It's human nature to want to be aggressive," he said. "Now, tell me, what happened between you and Tris?"

"How do you know Tris?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter," he said.

"We have... history. We just hate each other."

"Ah, I see," the boy turned towards me and jabbed something into my arm.

"Ow! What was that?!" I yelled.

"Peace serum," he answered, now you're free to go."

I got up and walked out the door. But I didn't really feel that loopy, I mean, I felt calm but not... Amity crazy calm.

Isobel walked up to me and said. "Okay, lets get you to a room before you do something stupid."

"No, I feel fine."

"Really? How?"

I thought for a second. "I think that guy gave me too little serum, you know, because I'm so huge."

"Makes sense."

I made an agreement with myself that I would cause anymore trouble in Amity, at least. Maybe the next time, the person would give me enough serum.

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I'M ON FIRE! OKAY, TRIS ATTACKING PETER REMINDED ME OF MY SISTER FREAKING OUT ON ME AND ATTACKING ME! BOTH OF THEM NEED TO STOP ATTACKING PEOPLE! AND ALSO, HOW DID TRIS KILL SO MANY PEOPLE AND NOT EVEN THINK TWICE? CAN'T SHE JUST REASON THINGS OUT CALMLY? REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO HOW ART EVERYONE? ART THOU BORED? I NEED SOMETHING STUPID TO DO! I NEED IDEAS! AND I NEED TO CATCH IT ON VIDEO! (HAHA YEAH, I DO DANGEROUS STUFF FOR FUN... AND ALSO DO REALLY STUPID STUFF... LIKE THE VEGEMITE CHALLENGE...)**

**PETERS POV**

I was eating my dinner and ranting about Tris to Isobel, still seething a little, when Tris came sprinting into the cafeteria. There were beads of sweat dripping down her forehead and she was breathing heavily.

"Erudite," she gasped.

"Coming here?" asked Four.

She nodded.

"Do we have time to run?"

The Abnegation were gathering around, their expressions were scared.

"Why do we need to run?" asked a blond girl. Susan, I think was her name. "The Amity established this place as a safe house. No conflict allowed."

"The Amity will have trouble enforcing that policy," said Marcus. "How do you stop conflict without conflict?"

Susan nodded and gulped a little. How were we supposed to leave, the Erudite were right there.

"But we can't leave,"I said. "We don't have time. They'll see us."

"Tris has a gun," Four explained. "We can try to fight our way out."

"Wait," said Tris. "I have an idea. Disguises. The Erudite don't know for sure that we're still here. We can pretend to be Amity."

"Those of us who aren't dressed like the Amity should go to the dormitories, then," Marcus said. "The rest of you, put your hair down; try to mimic their behavior."

Great, act like a person high on drugs while trying to hide from people who want to kill us? What fun! I probably would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

Isobel tapped me. "Hey Peter," she said, too happily with a creepy smile on her face. "How did I do?" she asked.

"Fantastic!" I said, trying to act all smiley. The word felt strange coming out of my mouth.

"After this, we promise to never act like this again, because this is just too weird," she said.

"That's a lot, coming from you," I joked.

"Oh shut up," she said, rolled her eyes and gave me a little shove.

I followed some people to get some Amity clothes. I took a long sleeved shirt to cover up the tattoo on my arm. The shirt was yellow and worn. I took some jeans which were fraying at the knees.

"You look interesting," said Isobel, eyeing my outfit.

"Hey, it's not like you look any less... interesting," I said. She was wearing a red plaid shirt and light blue jeans.

"Oh, whatever, I'm not going to worry about my out fit right now," she said and reminded me yet again that we could get caught by the Erudite.

I noticed her tugging at one of her sleeves, as if she was trying to cover something up.

"Do you have a tattoo?"

"Yeah," she said and pulled up her sleeve. There was a red, yellow and orange sun with waving beams and a swirling center. **(HAHA SORRY, I DESCRIBE A LOT OF THINGS REALLY WEIRDLY!) **She let it drop after a second.

We went back to the cafeteria and I tried to act like an Amity.

I saw some Erudite step out of their cars and also a few Dauntless.

I wanted to yell at them and slap them. These were the people who enslaved their minds and forced them to try and kill and entire faction.

Isobel and her sisters sat on the floor and undid their hair, then all began to braid each others hair. They all giggled a they did it.

I looked around for something to do. I saw a little Abnegation boy sitting alone and looking scared. Somehow, all little kids reminded me of my little sister in Candor, Nadia.

I walked over to him. "Hey," I said to him. He looked up and smiled at me. "We need to try and blend in, okay? So just pretend to be all happy and smiley."

"Okay," he said, and put on an overly happy smile and let out a giggle. "Perfect," I said. I tickled him and he laughed.

Then, an Erudite walked past us. I tried not to flinch as she cast her eyes on us. The little boy thankfully kept on giggling. I wish that I wasn't so huge and noticeable. It might have been good for warding off peace serum but not for hiding.

Then, I heard a commotion somewhere. I turned and saw Four punching one of the Erudite's. Very smart.

A gunshot went off and everyone dove under a table. I pulled the boy under with me. He was shaking and crying.

"Shh, it's all going to be fine," I said to him, but it was the biggest lie that I had ever told.

"Whoever's with us should probably run," said Four's loud voice. I stood up and the the little boy ran as fast as he could with the others.

I tried to blend in with everyone else as I ran for it, but then, a force knocked me to the ground and a gun went off.

A weight lifted off of me and I looked up and saw Tris. She had saved my life. Why? We hated each other!

I just got up and walked out the door with Tris, not saying a word.

Then, we all ran. I sprinted as fast as I could. "Split up!" someone yelled.

I ran to the right. Some people ran along with me. I saw Isobel and her sister, Stella streaking across the ground. Some shots went off right near us and I ducked a bit.

"Stop!" someone yelled, then a flashlight shone in my eyes. I saw the silhouette of a man holding out a gun.

I stopped and felt like sobbing. This was the end.

"What Faction are all of you from?" asked the man.

"Why would you want to know," Stella threw back at him.

The man stepped forward and put the gun to her head. "Tell me or I will shoot."

Stella gritted her teeth. "I was Erudite, I used to be Dauntless," she growled.

"Not very smart for an Erudite, are you?" he mocked her and took the gun away from her head.

Stella spat at his feet.

"And you two," he said, turning to Isobel and I after shooting a glare at Stella.

"Dauntless," I said.

"Same," said Isobel, she glared at him.

"Well, you all seem useful," the man said. "So come with me."

He walked backwards and pointed his gun at us. We got to his car. There were some more people there, in the car, looking scared. There was also a woman inside with a gun.

The man opened the door and made us go in.

Stella looked at the people in the car.

"They caught you guys, too?" she asked, sadly.

"Yeah," a boy answered. I recognized him, his name was Daniel, he was from Candor.

"Who are your friends?" asked a girl.

"That's my sister, Isobel and the boy is Peter," she said.

"Why haven't they killed us?" whispered Isobel.

"They're probably going to make you two be guards and they're going to make us do something about designing serums," said another girl.

"So what are all you names?" asked Isobel.

"Sunny," said a dark skinned girl with a long dark braid.

"Daniel," said the boy I knew. He had spiky black hair.

"Luke," said a boy with curly hair and pale skin.

"Meg," said a girl with light brown skin and a short pony tail.

"Do you know if they got Caleb?" asked Meg.

"I think that he got away," said Stella. "Thankfully."

At least someone was safe.

"I hope that they didn't catch Charity," whispered Isobel. "If they did, they'd..." she stopped.

Everyone sat in the car in silence. The woman with the gun was watching our every move.

**CALEBS POV**

I sprinted like I had never sprinted before. I was sweating and panting, but I didn't care. We ran through a cornfield, the leaves sliced into my skin and it stung, but I still ran. I could feel adrenaline coursing through my body.

A thousand questions fluttered around in my head.

Where were the rest of the Abnegation? Where were my friends and Peter? Where would we go now?

We stopped once we were out of the cornfield. Susan collapsed on the ground, heaving and sobbing.

Then, Four started yelling at Tris.

"What was that, Tris?" he asked.

"What?" she said weakly.

"You froze! Someone was about to kill you and you just sat there! I thought I could rely on you at least to save your own life!"

"Hey!" I interrupt. "Give her a break, all right?" I was starting to regret trusting Four to be good to my sister.

"No. She doesn't need a break." His voice softened. "What happened?"

"I panicked," she said. "It won't happen again."

He raised an eyebrow.

"It won't," she said, louder.

"Okay. We have to get somewhere safe. They'll regroup and start looking for us."

"You think they care that much about us?" she asked.

"Us, yes," he said. "We were probably the only ones they were really after, apart from Marcus, who is most likely dead."

"Time to go," Four said over his shoulder.

"Come on, Susan," I said, giving her my hand. She gratefully took it.

"Thank you," she said, and sniffled. I guided her forward, not knowing what lay ahead.

**YES! MY CHAPTERS ARE GETTING LONGER! EXCITEMENT! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I FEEL LIKE STILL WRITING, SO I WILL!**

**CALEBS POV**

We got to the train tracks and began walking. We were going to walk to the city and hope that we didn't die on the way there.

Tris leaned over and touched the train track. Was a train coming? There weren't any lights on and coming towards us.

"It's coming, I think that we should get on," she said. I wanted to collapse and just lie there. But I couldn't.

"Even if it's run by the Erudite?" I asked.

"If the Erudite were running the train, they would have taken it to the Amity compound to look for us," Tobias said. "I think it's worth the risk. We'll be able to hide in the city. Here we're just waiting for them to find us."

I start giving Susan instructions on how to properly jump into a train. She nodded and looked scared, but ran at the train anyway.

I helped Susan into a car, then pull myself in. Then I grabbed Tris and pulled her in.

I looked up and saw people in tattered clothes with crude weapons.

The factionless.

The wind whistles through the car. Everyone is on their feet and armed—except Susan and me, who have no weapons. A factionless man with an eye patch has a gun pointed at Tobias. I wonder how he got it.

Next to him, an older factionless woman holds a knife—the kind I used to cut bread with. Behind him, someone else

holds a large plank of wood with a nail sticking out of it.

"I've never seen the Amity armed before," a factionless woman with the knife said.

"Hello, Edward," said Tris. How did she know him? He was probably an initiate with her in Dauntless.

"Tris."

"Whatever you are," the woman said, "you'll have to get off this train if you want to stay alive."

"Please," said Susan, her lip wobbling. Her eyes filled with tears. "We've been running … and the rest of them are dead and I don't …" She started to sob again. "I don't think I can keep going, I …"

"We're running from the Erudite," I said, trying to say what Susan had said, more calmly. "If we get off, it will be easier for them to find us. So we would appreciate it if you let us ride into the city with you."

"Yeah? What have you ever done for us?"

"I helped you when no one else would," said Tris. "Remember?"

"You, maybe. But the others?" said Edward. "Not so much."

"My name is Tobias Eaton," Four said. "I don't think you want to push me off this train."

All the Factionless lowered their weapons and glanced at each other.

"Eaton? Really?" Edward said, eyebrows raised. "I have to admit, I did not see that coming. Fine, you can come. But when we get to the city, you've got to come with us."

Then he smiled a little. "We know someone who's been looking for you, Tobias Eaton. Do you know who it is?"

Four nodded.

"What if we get hurt?" Susan said, wimpering.

Tris grabbed her hand. "We'll jump together. You and me. I've done this a dozen times and never got hurt."

I launched myself out of the train and landed on my feet. Susan fell, but she seemed fine.

Susan was calmer now. Her eyes were red and puffy but she wasn't crying.

I saw Four hand Tris a knife. "Just in case," he said.

**PETERS POV**

We rode in the car in silence, casting glances at the woman with the gun. I was scared, because Eric was probably there at Erudite and he would probably kill me, Isobel and Stella looked angry and Daniel was trying to look nonchalant. The others were just daring out the window.

"Alright, get out," said the man as we pulled to a stop. It was around midnight but the Erudite compounds lights were still on.

We walked with the woman pointing her gun at us. I tried not to let my hands shake as we walked to the compound.

Inside, we saw none other than Jeanine Mathews. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from saying a few choice words to her.

"Ah, look what we have here. Former initiates, its nice to see you again," she said, addressing the Erudite's. Stella looked like she was about to strangle Jeanine on the spot. "And who would you two be?" she asked Isobel and I.

"We're from Dauntless," I said, before Isobel could say anything that would get us all shot. I had a feeling that she was thinking up a few choice words to say to Jeanine, too.

"Ah, more guards," she said.

"What makes you think that you can make us work for you?" spat Isobel.

"Well if you care about you dear sister here," she said, nodding at Stella. "I suggest that you follow my rules."

"How did you-" Isobel began to ask, but Jeanine cut her off.

"You both have that same look in your eyes. And you both have the same rebellious nature and temper. Anyway," said Jeanine, ignoring the sisters glares. "You will get you assignments in the morning, so you may go to your rooms now."

We walked to the rooms which had a bed, a desk, a dresser and of course, books.

I went into the room, and climbed into the bed. But I didn't sleep.

**OKAY, THIS IS GOING TO SOUND WEIRD, BUT, JEANINE WAS ACTUALLY GOOD AT HEART! SHE THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS DOING THE RIGHT THING WITH THE WHOLE KILLING DIVERGENT'S AND OVERTHROWING THE GOVERNMENT THING! SHE WASN'T TRYING TO BE EVIL! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ERG EVERYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER GOT DELETED SO NOW I HAVE TO WRITE IT AGAIN! I'MSO SORRY THAT I COULDN'T POST ANOHER CHAPTER BEFORE I LEFT! ALSO, I FELL INTO A LAKE AND THEN HAD TO WALK A MILE IN MY JEANS SHORTS THEN, I WAS TOO LAZY TO CHANGE SO IT TOOK THEM LIKE FIVE HOURS TO DRY! AND MY MOM SAID TO ANOTHR MOM THAT SHE KNEW THAT I WOULD FALL INTO THE LAKE! HAHA... YEAH...**

**CALEBS POV**

We walked down the Factionless street. It was filled with trash and rats and I had to cover my mouth and nose to keep from throwing up. We treated the Factionless like trash! It wasn't fair to them. I wasn't surprised that all of them were so ready to kill us.

I looked at Edward and wondered where he got that eye patch. Did he get it here? Did he get it in his old Faction? He led us through the streets to a crumbling brick building. He wrenched open a rusty door and we followed him into the building.

I looked around and saw people. People talking and joking, people sleeping, well, just people being normal. It was like they were a faction. Some noticed that we weren't supposed to be here.

I saw someone staring at me. He looked at me with some hostility and some curiousness. Then, I remembered him. His name was Nathan and he was in my initiation in Erudite. I looked away from him quickly.

"Come on," Edward said, beckoning us. "She's back here."

I looked at the floor to avoid the Factionless' piercing stares.

"What's going on here? Why are you all together like this?" asked Tris.

"You thought they—we—were all split up," Edward said over his shoulder. "Well, they were, for a while. Too hungry to do much of anything except look for food. But then the Stiffs started giving them food, clothes, tools, everything. And they got stronger, and waited. They were like that when I found them, and they welcomed me."

I thought about what he had said. Waiting?

Edward stopped and knocked on a metal door.

"Wait, you said they were waiting?" I said. "What were they waiting for, exactly?"

"For the world to fall apart," Edward said. "And now it has."

A woman with a lazy eye opened the door.

"Strays?" she asked.

"Not hardly, Therese." He pointed at Four. "This one's Tobias Eaton."

Therese stared at Tobias for a few seconds, then nods. "He certainly is. Hold on."

She shut the door.

What were they planning to do? I thought about how they were all living. With the trash and rats. I had a feeling that they wanted to change that.

"You know who she's going to get, don't you," I said to Four.

"Caleb," Four said. "Please shut up."

I bit back my curiosity and a growl. Four was always so... aggressive and negative all the time. What did Tris even see in him?

The door opened again, and Therese stepped back to let us in.

A middle-aged woman stood behind the table. She had curly black hair and olive skin.

I looked at her then looked at Four. They had the same hooked nose, same angular features.

"Evelyn," he said, his voice shaking a little.

Evelyn? That was Marcus' dead wife. But here she was, standing in front of us. I looked over at Susan. She was frowning a little.

"Hello." She walked around the table, surveying Four. "You look older."

"Yes, well. The passage of time tends to do that to a person."

She smiled. "So you've finally come—"

"Not for the reason you think," he cut her off. "We were running from Erudite, and the only chance of escape we had required me to tell your poorly armed lackeys my name."

I saw a board with markers all over it. A map of the city.

There were words written on it, too.

7…. Grn Hse.

"I see. Introduce me to your fellow refugees, then."

"This is Tris Prior. Her brother, Caleb. And their friend Susan Black." he said.

I looked at the place on the map. It was in the Factionless part of the city, so, it was clearly a place where some Factionless lived. 7... It wasn't a house number.

"Those are population counts?" I asked Evelyn. "And … what? Factionless safe houses?" I pointed to the 7…. Grn Hse.

"I mean, these places, on the map? They're safe houses, like this one, right?"

"That's a lot of questions," she said, seeming annoyed. She clearly disliked curiosity as much as Four did. "For security purposes, I will not answer any of them. Anyway, it is time for dinner."

She gestured toward the door. I walked towards it with Susan.

"This is really sketchy, right?" I whispered to her.

"Yes," she said, glancing back at the others.

xXx

We walked over to a place where a bunch of Factionless sat in a circle around a fire.

I listened to the conversation between Therese, Tris and Edward.

"Are many of you from Erudite?" she asked.

Therese shakes her head. "Most are from Dauntless, actually." She jerks her head toward Edward, who scowls. "Then Erudite, then Candor, then a handful of Amity. No one fails Abnegation initiation, though, so we have very few of those, except for a bunch who survived the simulation attack and came to us for refuge."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised about Dauntless," said Tris.

"Well, yeah. You've got one of the worst initiations, and there's that whole old-age thing."

"Old-age thing?" she asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Once the Dauntless reach a certain level of physical deterioration," said Four, "they are asked to leave. In one way or

another."

"What's the other way?" she asked.

"Let's just say," said Four, "that for some, death is preferable to factionlessness."

"Those people are idiots," said Edward. "I'd rather be factionless than Dauntless."

"How fortunate that you ended up where you did, then," said Four, glaring at Edward.

"Fortunate?" Edward snorts. "Yeah. I'm so fortunate, with my one eye and all."

"If it makes you feel any better, Peter got shot in the arm from a foot away during the simulation attack."

Peter? Did he give Edward that eye patch?

And it did seem to make Edward feel better, because he smirked.

"Who did that?" he asked. "You?"

Four shook his head. "Tris did."

"Well done," Edward said.

My conversations with Peter were limited, but he didn't seem like a person who would hurt someone like he did to Edward.

"Do you know much about how things are right now?" Four asked Edward. "Did all the Dauntless side with Erudite? Has Candor done anything?"

"Dauntless is split in half," Edward said, chewing on his food. "Half at Erudite headquarters, half at Candor headquarters. What's left of Abnegation is with us. Nothing much has happened yet. Except for whatever happened to you, I guess."

That was a bit of a relief. At least Candor was with us, not the Erudite.

xXx

In the morning I woke up and panicked for a second. Where was I? Then, I remembered all that had happened.

My clothes stuck to me and my muscles ached. I'd never run so much in my life. A shower would probably help.

I walked into the washroom, which was just a line of sinks.

Some men were washing themselves without any privacy, completely unfazed. But, I shrank into a corner and washed myself as fast as I possibly could.

I took some black pants and a gray shirt which were a bit big for me.

I got out of the washroom and walked over to where Susan was eating some peanut butted with her fingers.

"Hey," I said to her.

"Oh, hello," she said, quietly. "How are you?" she passed me the peanut butter.

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"Fine." I could tell that she was still sad and scared about the whole Erudite thing. But she was better.

"Are you going to go to a safe house?" I asked.

"Yes. I'd like to be with the rest of Abnegation." she said.

"I'll come with you if you want. I sort of want to see them again," I said.

"Of course," she said, politely.

I walked over to Tris to tell her where I was going. Maybe she would want to see some people from our old Faction, too.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," I said to her.

Tris nodded.

"Susan wants to go see the Abnegation," I said. "And so do I. I also want to make sure she's all right. But I don't want to leave you."

"It's okay," she said.

"Why don't you come with us?" I asked. "Abnegation would welcome you back; I'm sure of it."

She shook her head. "I have to go to Candor headquarters and find out what's going on. I'm going crazy, not knowing." she faked a smile. "But you should go. Susan needs you. She seems better, but she still needs you."

"Okay." I nodded, remembering Susan sobbing. "Well, I'll try to join you soon. Be careful, though."

"Aren't I always?"

"No, I think the word for how you usually are is 'reckless.'" She laughed.

I left and walked over to Susan who was talking to a Factionless woman.

"Come with me," she said. We walked for a few minutes until we got to a warehouse. The woman opened the door and we saw a group of Abnegation sitting inside. I saw a few of my old neighbors and some other that I didn't know.

Susan and I walked over and sat down next to a lady named Grace.

"Hello, how are you?" she asked.

"Fine," we both said in unison.

**YEAH... SO I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS CHAPTER, BUT WHATEVER! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I SAW THE TRAILER FOR 50 SHADES OF GRAY AND IT WAS SO WEIRD! I COULDN'T SKIP IT ON THE TV! AHHHHHH!**

**PETER'S POV**

I woke up and rolled out of my bed. My muscles ached and my eyes burned. I looked in the mirror, my hair was sticking up and my eyes were red. I opened the dresser in my room, which was full of blue clothes. I pulled out two random things and put them on. I went over to Isobel's room across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Peter," said Isobel as she opened the door. She was wearing blue clothes but her hair was flying everywhere. "You can come in," she stepped out of the doorway. I walked in and sat on her unmade bed she began brushing her hair.

"So, we're working for Erudite now," I said.

"We can screw up their plans somehow. OW!" she said as she got through a knot in her hair.

"What can you do that won't get you sister killed?" I asked her.

"I don't have a plan. I'll figure it out," she said.

I stood up and got closer to her. This was the first time that we could talk alone in a while. "Isobel, both of us are Divergent," I whispered. "What would happen if Jeanine found out?"

I remembered having Eric catch me awake during the simulation and telling me that he would kill my family if I didn't protect the control room. But Tris shot me and I had to make the decision to be controlled by the Erudite and be a coward or be brave and defy them.

Then, I remembered Isobel sobbing that she was awake during the simulation and that she saw children die. It was the only time that I'd ever seen her cry.

"She'll kill us, or experiment on us," she whispered back. "I'm trying not to worry about it but I am."

"What's Jeanine even planning?" I asked.

"Something about 'destroying the Divergents' from what I've heard from Stella," she said, finishing her braid in her hair. "We should probably go now. Wouldn't want to be late to get our assignments or whatever."

We walked out of the room and met Stella and her Erudite friends. We all walked down to the main entrance where we met Jeanine last night. A guard was waiting there.

"New people?" asked the man. We all nodded. "Well any scientists among you, go to room 243 and we need guards at the serum storage room right now. That's room 147. Also, guards need to get a jacket showing your allegiance to Erudite. I'll send someone."

Allegiance? Yeah right. We parted to our separate places, Isobel and I walked down a long, dimly lit hallway to a room on the end.

"I wonder where my other sisters are," whispered Isobel.

"I wonder how Nadia is," I whispered back to her. "Eric said that he would kill her if I didn't protect the simulation room."

"Yeah, well Eric probably going to be at Candor any time soon. He's got people to kill, lives to destroy, the usual," she said without laughing.

"How would Jeanine kill all the Divergents?" I asked.

"Well, in the past, in Dauntless at least, they made it look like an accident that someone died. People 'fell' into the Chasm or got shot by a 'drunk'." she said, glaring at the ground.

Shot by a drunk. I remembered that Isobel had told me that her parents were killed by some drunk person.

_"What kind of drunk person has perfect aim?" _I remembered her saying.

"Wait, were your parents Divergent?" I whispered.

"I think that they were, I mean, how would all of my sisters and I have gone to all five Factions? It wouldn't have been genetically possible if they weren't."

"I wonder how it happens," I said, my Erudite curiosity kicking in.

"I don't know. But It must have to do with genetics or the Faction that you were brought up in. I'm pretty sure Abnegation would have the most Divergent's because you need to be brave to be selfless and you also can't be mean to people in Abnegation. Amity probably has the least, because they're completely different from all the other Factions, they have none of the traits of any other Factions."

"Well, you've clearly been thinking about this a lot."

"I don't know... it's sort of fascinating how our minds work."

We both stopped talking when someone came with two black jackets with a blue band around the arm.

"These are mandatory to wear while you are on duty," said the guard, then walked away.

We stood there for about an hour and a half, which was pretty uneventful until we were given a break.

Isobel and I walked to my room. I sat down while Isobel looked out the window.

"What do you think they're doing? Stella and the other, I mean," said Isobel as she opened the window.

"Somehow plotting to destroy Divergents," I said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Stella got herself killed already, I could imagine her trying to bite Jeanine or something and some guard shooting her," she said and let out a short laugh. "It's not like I'm any better, though."

"Yeah, you might want to keep some of your thoughts about Jeanine to yourself."

Isobel went over to the book shelf and pulled out a book on serums. She flipped through the pages, knitting her eyebrows. I walked over and looked over her shoulder.

_Paralytic _one of them read. _Fear Simulation _another read.

"There are so many of them. There was even a memory erasing serum," she said. "Erudite could do so much damage."

We heard a knock on the door, I got up and opened the door and saw Stella standing there.

"Is Isobel in there?" she asked.

"Yeah, come in," I said. Stella stepped in and walked over to Isobel who was looking up from her book.

"What are you guys doing with Jeanine?" Isobel asked Stella.

"She's making us create some kind of terror serum or something. It makes you see your worst nightmares. Basically, it's the Fear Landscape serum, but you aren't aware during it," she explained. "Some kind of torture thing. It's supposed to work on Divergent's, too."

"Did you do anything to bother Jeanine?' asked Isobel.

"I kept adding to much or too little of the ingredients and 'accidentally' knocking over chemicals. I don't think that super concentrated hydrochloric acid was the best thing to knock over, though," she said and held out her hand. There was a patch of skin that was raw, red and bleeding a little.

"Very smart, Erudite," I said to Stella. She glared at me.

"I might 'accidentally' spill hydrochloric acid on you if you're not careful," said Stella, seeming like she was only half joking.

"Okay, so back on topic. What do you think Jeanine would do with the terror serum?" asked Isobel.

"Probably to get answers about where Abnegation are hiding or about other things," I said.

"Jeanine also said that she was going to experiment on Divergent's," said Stella. "Once she could get her hands on them," she said, smiling evilly and tapping her fingers together.

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SORT OF BORING! BUT I'LL TRY AND MAKE THE OTHER ONES LESS BORING! BUT I CAN'T PROMISE IT, BECAUSE INSURGENT ALSO HAS A PRETTY SLOW START! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**THERE'S A FORK IN THE ROAD! DON'T YOU FIND IT STRANGE THAT ALL WE SHARE IS ONE LAST NAME?**

**CALEBS POV**

Everyone was sitting in small groups talking quietly.

"Caleb," said Susan. "I know that this is being curious, but what was Erudite like?"

"Susan, you don't need to be sorry for asking a question," I said and laughed. "But, Erudite was amazing. You could learn about such fascinating things and read books and get answers to questions. I learned so much there, all about serums and... Sorry, I'm starting to ramble now."

"Oh no, it's fine," said Susan. "Your friends seemed nice."

"Yeah, they weren't stuck up like a lot of the other Erudites," I said. "Did you make any friends in initiation?"

"There was this one Dauntless transfer. She was nice, her name's Charity. She was the only transfer this year, actually." Susan looked around the room. "Oh, she's over there."

"Oh, I met her. She's one of Stella's sisters," I said. "She was really nice." A look crossed over Susan's face when I mentioned Stella, but it passed quickly. Susan got up and walked over to where Charity was sitting. I followed her, I noticed that there were only three of the five Clearwater's sitting together. Isobel and Stella were missing.

When Verity saw me walking over she rolled her eyes. We hadn't really got off on the right foot with the whole peace serum thing.

"Hi, Susan," said Charity as we walked over. "Hey, Caleb."

"Have either of you seen Isobel or Stella?" asked Cassia, worriedly.

"Wait, they're not with you?" asked Susan. "Did the Erudite's get them?"

"Well, if they did, they're probably dead by now. Jeanine probably shot them for trying to choke her or yelling at her," said Verity, smiling a little. I remembered Stella yelling at Jeanine that she was a liar because she kept releasing those false reports on Abnegation.

Well, I could find out if Isobel and Stella were at Erudite. I could go there. I could screw up their plans. That sounded like something Stella would say.

I saw Marcus walk to the front of the room.

"Okay, everyone, listen up! Some Abnegation are going to Candor in the morning to work out some kind of deal with them. Anyone who wants to come with us must wake up around 8:30, because we're leaving at 9:00. We suggest that not everyone comes." he said.

Are any of you going?" I asked. Susan shook her head, but the remaining Clearwater's nodded.

"Yeah, I think that Tris is there. I should probably go there too," I said.

xXx

I woke up with an ache in my neck. Sleeping on the floor was painful. After Marcus organized all of us, I said goodbye to Susan and walked out of the safe house.

We walked for a little while until we got behind the Erudite compound. Someone checked to see if it was all clear, the we all ran past. I was one of the last, along with the Clearwater's.

I saw two people turning around the corner of the building. I ducked behind a dumpster. Someone tapped my shoulder. I saw Verity looking at me.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Trying to see who those people are," I replied. The other two sisters were coming behind us.

I squinted and saw... Peter. He was working for Erudite?

"Isobel," gasped Charity. They were both guards.

"Okay, they were probably forced into doing that," said Cassia. We all turned away and caught up to the rest of our group.

"So clearly they were caught," said Verity. "And somehow, Isobel isn't dead."

Where was Stella? Then, I knew, Jeanine was forcing her to make serums. And Where were my other friends? Were they caught too? Did they die? I needed to know.

**MEEEEEEEEEEEOW! SO, MY FRIEND HATES PETER WITH A BURNING PASSION, BUT SHE IS SORT OF LIKE HIM, SO I FIND THAT KIND OF FUNNY! IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS, THEN TELL ME, AND I WILL TRY TO INCLUDE THEM! REVIEWS PLASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY! **


	11. Chapter 11

**IF YOU WANT TO READ AN AWESOME NO WAR TRAINING INITIATES STORY, THEN YOU SHOULD READ 'INITIATES' BY LoveLyfe! ALSO, COULD ANY OF YOU GUYS READ A STORY I WROTE? IT'S ABOUT WHY MYRA CHOSE DAUNTTLESS! IT'S CALLED 'Myra's Choice' SO YEAH... IF YOU READ IT, TELL ME IF IT'S GOOD OR IF IT SUCKS!**

**CALEBS POV**

We got to Candor, where a woman was waiting at the entrance.

"Factionless?" she asked raising an eyebrow. I remembered that we were all wearing Factionless clothes.

"No, we're from Abnegation. I'm Marcus Eaton. We took shelter with the Factionless," said Marcus.

The woman stared at Marcus for a second, then nodded. "You may come in," she said, and stepped out of the entrance.

We all walked into Candor, which was unsurprisingly, all black and white. The woman walked in front of everyone.

"All of you must need something to eat. I'll bring you to the cafeteria," she said. We all followed her to the cafeteria, where I not only saw Candor's, but I also saw some Dauntless. I looked around and saw Four, eating some eggs. I walked over to him, when he noticed me he looked sort of annoyed. I noticed that Tris wasn't with him, they were usually inseparable.

I sat down across from him and nodded to him. "Did anything happen here?" I asked him.

Four seemed less annoyed when I asked him that. He seemed to straighter up and become a bit more alert. Clearly something did happen.

"Some Dauntless traitors caught some Divergent's and shot them," he said. My eyes widened, was Tris okay.

As if he was reading my mind he said, "Your sister is fine." I let out a sigh of relief.

As if on cue, Tris walked in. I sprang up to her and carefully hugged her, remembering her bullet wound.

"Are you all right?" I said pulling back. "Your jaw …" I saw a purple and blue bruise on it.

"It's nothing," she said. "Just swollen."

"I heard they got a bunch of the Divergent and started shooting them. Thank God they didn't find you."

"Actually, they did. But they only killed one. But I'm all right. When did you get here?" Wait, what? Four left out that part!

"About ten minutes ago. I came with Marcus," she said. "As our only legal political leader, he felt it was his duty to be here.

"Marcus is alive?" she asked, surprised.

"He and Peter escaped, and walked back to the city," I said, remembering Peter guarding the Erudite compound.

"Where's Peter, then?"

"He is where you would expect him to be," I replied, I knew Tris would know exactly where he was. She probably would just assume that he also wanted to kill of the Divergent's and help Erudite take over the government.

"Erudite," she said and shook her head. "What a—" she paused.

"Are you hungry? Want me to get you something?" I asked her.

"Yes, please," she said. "I'll be back in a little while, okay? I have to talk to Tobias."

I walked to the lunch line. I saw a little girl who for some reason looked familiar to me. She had dark hair and green eyes and looked around ten or eleven. She was looking around and jumping up to get a better view of something. Her eyes landed on me.

"Hey, I haven't seen you before," she said. "Are you a Dauntless? If you are then do you know my brother? His name's Peter," she said.

So that's why she looked familiar. She was Peter's sister.

"I'm not Dauntless, but I know your brother," I said.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Caleb," I answered. "And you?"

"Nadia. So where is my brother?"

Should I tell her that he's at Erudite? No.

"I don't know," I lied.

"You're lying," she said, frowning at me. Erg, no one can lie to a Candor.

I let out a sigh. "Fine," I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Your brother's with Erudite."

Nadia's eyes widened. "No! He can't be! He's not bad!" she said, in distress.

"Wait, I don't think our brother want's to be there. He probably got caught when we all ran away from Amity and now they're forcing him to work for them."

"But that's not any better! I need to help him."

"Nadia, I know that you want to help your brother, but there's no way you can. He'll help himself, he's a... scary Dauntless." The last part felt weird coming out of my mouth.

"Yeah, he will," said Nadia, calming down a little. She seemed too hopeful for her own good.

I got to the food table and got something for myself and Tris. I walked back to where she was sitting. I saw some other people sitting with her.

I sat down next to a girl with short hair and golden brown eyes.

"So you're her brother?" said the girl. "I guess we know who got the good genes."

My eyes widened.

"I didn't realize Susan had changed her name to 'Anyone,'" she said, raising an eyebrow. Right now, I was sort of glad that she didn't know about Stella.

"Ha-ha," I said, sarcastically.

"Is Susan another Erudite defector?" said the short haired girl.

"No, she was our neighbor when we were kids. She's Abnegation," said Tris.

"And you're involved with her?" she asked me. "Don't you think that's kind of a stupid move? I mean, when all this is over, you'll be in different factions, living in completely different places…."

"Lynn," said a girl with mousy brown hair, "shut up, will you?"

I caught sight of some people walking into the room. I recognized my old instructors, Cara and Fernando. They had both exchanged their blue clothes for black and white ones, although, they sill had their glasses on.

"I can't go back to Erudite any more than they can," I said, sadly, remembering what Lynn had said. "When this is over, I won't have a faction."

"You could go sit with them," said Tris, nodding toward the Erudite's.

"I don't know them." I shrugged. "I was only there for a month, remember?"

A tall, tan boy dropped walked over to the table, scowling. "I overheard someone talking about Eric's interrogation in the lunch line. Apparently he knew almost nothing about Jeanine's plan."

"What?" Lynn slapped her fork on the table in anger. "How is that even possible?"

The boy shrugged and sat down.

"I'm not surprised," I said.

Everyone turned to stare at me.

"What?" I could feel my face turning red. "It would be stupid to confide your entire plan to one person. It's infinitely smarter to give little pieces of it to each person working with you. That way, if someone betrays you, the loss isn't too great."

"Oh," said the boy.

"I heard the Candor made ice cream," said the girl who told Lynn to shut up. "You know, as a kind of 'it sucks we got attacked, but at least there are desserts' thing."

"I feel better already," said Lynn sarcastically.

"It probably won't be as good as Dauntless cake," said the girl, sadly. Dauntless cake?

"We had good cake," Tris told me.

"We had fizzy drinks," I said, remembering the sugar highs Stella got after drinking five glasses of that stuff.

"Ah, but did you have a ledge overlooking an underground river?" said the girl, wiggling her eyebrows. "Or a room where you faced all your nightmares at once?"

"No," I said, frowning a little, "and to be honest, I'm kind of okay with that."

"Sissy," said the girl, teasingly."

All your nightmares?" I asked, That sounded... fascinating. "How does that work? I mean, are the nightmares produced by the computer or by your brain?"

"Oh God." Lynn said. "Here we go."

"See, they give you this serum and it targets your amygdala, the place where you process negative emotions and creates hallucinations. They hook up this thing to you and they monitor how fast your heart rate goes and once you get it down to normal, it tricks your brain into thinking that the bad thing is gone, so the serum makes your brain hallucinate another bad thing. It keeps going until you've faced all of your fears."

"Wow," I said. I wondered who came up with that. I looked over at Tris who was asleep. I laughed a little. I finished my food and left the cafeteria, feeling a little better.

**I HAVE A LOT OF FUN COMING UP WITH REASONS THAT ALL THE SERUMS WORK AND ALL OF THAT ERUDITE STUFF! (HAHA I HAVE NO LIFE! I'M SUCH A NERD!) AND WHEN WILL SCHOOL START AGAIN?! I WANT TO SEE MY FRIENDS AND SEE WHAT TEAM I'LL BE ON! I MUST KNOW! (HAHA PATIENCE ISN'T ONE OF MY VIRTUES!) REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	12. Chapter 12

**ERG! I HAVE A WEIRD CRAVING FOR CHOCOLATE! AND DON'T ANY OF YOU SUGGEST THAT I'M ON MY PERIOD! AND I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WAS AWAY, THEN WE HAD EPOPLE OVER AND I BARLEY HAD ANY TIME! ALSO, YESTERDAY, I ATE A REALLY HOT PEPPER AND IT FELT LIKE MY MOUTH, STOMACH AND THROAT WERE ON FIRE FOR LIKE AN HOUR! MORAL OF THAT STORY, CHECK TO SEE IF THE VEGETABLE YOU ARE ABOUT TO EAT IN YOUR CURRY IS A PEPPER BEFORE EATING IT!**

**CALEBS POV**

"Quiet down, everyone!"

Jack Kang lifted his hands, and the crowd went silent.

After eating, I had taken a shower and walked around the compound until we needed to meet again.

"I know many of you are confused and shaken by what happened yesterday," Jack said. "I have heard many reports

from a variety of perspectives, and have gotten a sense for what is straightforward and what requires more investigation."

"What seems to me to require more investigation," Jack said, "is the Divergent."

Jack looked tired. His hair was sticking out and there were dark circles under his eyes. He must have been up all night trying to solve this who war problem.

I cast a glance over at Tris. Who was beginning to move forward. So was Four and that Dauntless boy I was sitting with at lunch, a few Candors moved forward, too. I saw Peter's sister moving towards the front of the room, keeping her head down. She got to the middle of the room and tried to hide behind the Dauntless boy. Then I saw him moving, Marcus. Marcus, of all people was Divergent?

"You, Marcus?" said Jack when Marcus reaches the middle of the room. He was clearly as surprised as I was.

"Yes," Marcus said. "I understand that you are concerned—that you all are concerned. You had never heard of the Divergent a week ago, and now all that you know is that they are immune to something to which you are susceptible, and that is a frightening thing. But I can assure you that there is nothing to be afraid of, as far as we are concerned." He spoke with a facade of sympathy and understanding, seeming like he would take care of everything happening.

"It seems clear to me," said Jack, "that we were attacked so that the Erudite could find the Divergent. Do you know why that is?"

"No, I do not," said Marcus. "Perhaps their intention was merely to identify us. It seems like useful information to have, if they intend to use their simulations again."

"That was not their intention." I looked over at Tris, who had just spoken. She shrank down a little, then continued, "They wanted to kill us. They've been killing us since before any of this happened."

Jack frowned. "That sounds very much like a conspiracy theory," Jack said, skeptically. "What reason would the Erudite have to kill you?"

"I …" she started. Four cut her off, seeing that Jack wasn't believing Tris.

"Obviously we don't know," he said, "but there are nearly a dozen mysterious deaths recorded among the Dauntless from the past six years, and there is a correlation between those people and irregular aptitude test results or initiation simulation results."

Jack shook his head, still not believing Four and Tris. "While that is intriguing, correlation does not constitute evidence."

"A Dauntless leader shot a Candor child in the head," snapped Tris. _What? _I never heard about that! "Did you get a report of that? Did it seem 'worthy of investigation'?"

"In fact I did," he said, smoothly. "And shooting a child in cold blood is a terrible crime that cannot go unpunished. Fortunately, we have the perpetrator in custody and will be able to put him on trial. However, we must keep in mind that the Dauntless soldiers did not give any evidence of wanting to harm the majority of us, or they would have killed us while we were unconscious."

I heard people angrily talking to their neighbors. "Does he even care that we could die at any minute?" whispered someone.

"Their peaceful invasion suggests to me that it may be possible to negotiate a peace treaty with the Erudite and the other Dauntless," he continued. "So I will arrange a meeting with Jeanine Matthews to discuss that possibility as soon as possible."

"Their invasion wasn't peaceful," said Tris. I noticed Four smiling a little maniacally, like he wanted to kill Jack right then and there. I'm sure everyone wanted to, actually. "Just because they didn't shoot you all in the head doesn't mean their intentions were somehow honorable. Why do you think they came here? Just to run through your hallways, knock you unconscious, and leave?"

"I assume they came here for people like you," said Jack. "And while I am concerned for your safety, I don't think we can attack them just because they wanted to kill a fraction of our population."

"Killing you is not the worst thing they can do to you," said Tris. "Controlling you is."

Jack smiled, amused. He probably didn't take Tris seriously at all. "Oh? And how will they manage that?"

"They shot you with needles," Four said. "Needles full of simulation transmitters. Simulations control you. That's how." Needles? How much did I miss out on?

"We know how simulations work," said Jack. "The transmitter is not a permanent implant. If they intended to control us, they would have done it right away."

Tris tried too speak but was interrupted by Jack.

"I know you have been under a lot of stress, Tris," he said, "and that you have done a great service to your faction and to Abnegation. But I think your traumatic experience may have compromised your ability to be completely objective. I can't launch an attack based on a little girl's speculations."

A little girl? This 'little girl' could kill you in ten different ways! My older brother instincts were kicking in. I wanted to run up there and punch Jack in the face. Okay, calm down.

"You don't make our decisions for us, Kang," said Four.

"Yeah!" I shouted as well as many of the Dauntless.

"You are not the leader of our faction!" one of them yelled.

Jack waits for their shouts to die down and then says, "That is true. If you want to, you can feel free to storm the Erudite compound by yourselves. But you will do so without our support, and may I remind you, you are greatly outnumbered and unprepared."

He was right. No matter how many guns we had, there were so many more traitors.

"I thought so," he said smugly. "Very well. I will contact Jeanine Matthews, and see if we can negotiate a peace. Any objections?"

I looked over at Nadia who was looking at Jack with pure hatred. Some Candor seemed to agree with Jack, but most looked angry at him. They clearly knew about justice.

Well, who else could help us? Certainly not Amity or Abnegation. There are too few Dauntless. Who else... There are the Factionless! We had them. Now we just needed to convince them to join us.

**AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I SEE THAT MANY OF YOU SHARE THE SAME HATRED FOR JACK KANG AS ME! HE WAS SORT OF A BUTTFACE!**

**PETERS POV**

I got up that morning and put on the new black clothes and my traitor jacket. Yesterday. Jeanine told us that Erudite would have a meeting with Jack Kang at 7:00. Speaking of Jack Kang, I wondered how the rest of Candor and my family were doing.

All the traitors were told to meet at the main entrance where Jeanine would give us instructions. When the Erudite's, Isobel I arrived, there was a huge crowd of traitors and Jeanine's other Erudite minions.

Jeanine was standing at the front of the room with a Dauntless and Max.

"Everyone, quiet please!" she called. Everyone stopped talking after a few seconds. "Thank you," she said.

"I have a few announcements, those who are helping me with my experiments are not to conduct any until I have come back from the meeting. Second, I have some people who I would like to come with me to the meeting. She began to read a list of names and people began pushing through the crowd to get to her. "Peter Hayes," she said. Me? Why me? Isobel gave me a little nudge, snapping me out of my surprise.

Why does Jeanine want me to help her? What did I even do to gain her approval or whatever? Then, I remembered all of the bad things that I had done. She must have heard about them somehow. She must know that I would do whatever someone said if she threatened me in some way. I wanted to test that theory.

I got to where Jeanine was standing. She was holding a needle. "Now, I will inject this into Max, who can defend himself, I will talk and he will repeat what I say, but I will be standing farther away. Some guards will be with him.

Ha coward. She doesn't even have the guts to go face Jack herself.

Jeanine led us outside towards an old bridge. A little bit away from it, Jeanine lifted the needle. "Ready?" she asked Max. He nodded, then Jeanine plunged the needle into his neck. "Good, now, Peter and Duncan come with me," she said, gesturing for us to follow her. A tall boy stepped forward as well. Great now I would have to protect Jeanine with my life.

Max repeated the sentence Jeanine had said. Jeanine led us to an ally, she had some communication device with her.

"Tell me when you're ready," she said into the device. "Okay, said the other line.

After a few minutes the line crackled again. "Ready," said a voice.

"Hello, Jack," said Max/Jeanine.

"Max," Jack said. "Where's Jeanine? I thought she would at least have the courtesy to show up herself." I let out a snort. Duncan gave me a short death glare.

"Jeanine and I divide our responsibilities according to our strengths," they said. "That means I make all military decisions. I believe that includes what we are doing today."

"Fine," said Jack. "I came to—"

"I should inform you that this will not be a negotiation," Max/Jeanine said. "In order to negotiate, you have to be on even footing, and you, Jack, are not."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are the only disposable faction. Candor does not provide us with protection, sustenance, or technological innovation. Therefore you are expendable to us. And you have not done much to win the favor of your Dauntless guests," said Max/Jeanine, "so you are completely vulnerable and completely useless. I recommend, therefore, that you do exactly as I say." Candor was not expendable! It provided judges and lawyers and helped keep everyone in line!

"You piece of scum," growled Jack. "How dare—"

"Now let's not get testy," Max/Jeanine said. I suppressed another snort at the thought ofMax saying something like 'testy.'

"I have three requirements," said Max/Jeanine. "First, that you return the Dauntless leader you currently hold in captivity unharmed. Second, that you allow your compound to be searched by our soldiers so that we can extract the Divergent; and third, that you provide us with the names of those who were not injected with the simulation serum."

"Why?" Jack said bitterly. "What are you searching for? And why do you need those names? What do you intend to do with them?"

"The purpose of our search would be to locate and remove any of the Divergent from the premises. And as for the names, that is none of your concern."

Wait, all of the Divergent? How many people were Divergent? What if they found out that I was Divergent? Wait, if I was Divergent, then what about Nadia? Was she Divergent? What if Erudite found out that she was? They would kill her!

I tried to keep my face impassive, so Jeanine and Duncan wouldn't wonder what was freaking me out so much.

"None of my concern!" I heard scuffling of feet and the rustling of fabric.

"Release me," said Max/Jeanine. "Or I will order my guards to fire." I guess Jack had grabbed Max and was trying to choke him or something.

Suddenly, I heard a shot ring out and the sound of Max choking a little. Did Jack bring hidden body guards or something? Were they planning to murder Jeanine this whole time? If they were, then that was pretty smart.

"Draw you guns," said Jeanine. I pulled out my gun and pointed it in front of me. "Now run," she said. We began to go down an alley. We got to a fork. "Turn right," said Jeanine. We turned and kept running. Then, we saw two people in the alley.

Tris and Four. Great.

"Peter!" she shouted. I pointed my gun at them and Four pointed his at me. "You traitor. I knew it. I knew it." Jeanine and Duncan turned the corner. I suppressed the urge to shoot them. But they were trying to stop Jeanine.

I held back a wince as I heard a scream pierce through the air.

"Sounds like your friends need you," I said, baring my teeth in an almost animal way. There was no way that I could suppress my hate for them. "So you have a choice. You can let us go, and help them, or you can die trying to follow us."

"I hope you die," she growled, then ran.

**CALEBS POV**

I had a plan.

I was going to Erudite to make sure my friends (and Peter) were okay, and to spy.

I would tell them that I was on their side. That I would help them with their plans. I would need to actually help them to convince them that I was with them. That would be the hard part.

I jumped onto the train and rode it to Erudite. I tried to calm myself down on the way there, taking deep breaths.

I jumped out of the train, landed and ran a few steps.

_Okay, come on. _I thought. I forced myself to move forward. I reached the main entrance where I met a Dauntless guard.

"Who are you?" he asked, without expression.

"Caleb Prior," I said, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"Hm. I'll let you in. A guard will lead you to a room."

The first guard called a woman over. She had dark brown hair with purple and gold streaks in it. "Come with me," she said and started walking. As I followed she spoke. "You know, your friends came."

"Which friends?" I asked, feeling slightly less nervous.

"Well one of them is some girl who Jeanine just really wants to slap in the face."

That was defiantly Stella. "Alright, here you are." she said. I opened the door. Everything was blue, of course.

I opened a draw and took out something that looked like it would fit me.I pulled it on and walked out.

"Caleb?" said a voice, behind me. I turned and saw Stella. "What the heck are you doing here? You were safe! Why would you do this?"

I walked closer to her. "Spying," I whispered.

"Oh," she said, relaxing. My eyes traveled down to a bandage on her hand.

"What's that from?" I asked.

"Hydrochloric acid," she said, like it was nothing.

"Well, I'm glad to know that you're being safe," I said, sarcastically. Stella rolled her eyes and gave me a quick kiss.

"Oh, yeah, Sunny, Meg, Luke, Daniel and Peter are okay. They're here by the way," she said. "And also, watch out for falling hydrochloric acid when we're in the lab."

**I'M SORRY! I WOULD HAVE UPDATED EARLIER, BUT IT WAS BEING UPDATED AND I COULDN'T USE IT! JAFBAIEFJA! ANYWAYS, EVERY TIME I SEE A BUTTER KNIFE, I FILP OUT FOR A SECOND! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DID FANFICTION NOT WORK FOR ANYONE ELSE HERE YESTERDAY, OR WAS IT JUST MY COMPUTER? OH YEAH, I NAME ALL OF MY OC'S WHO ARE TRAITORS OR FACTIONLESS OR WHO ARE JUST BAD PEOPLE AFTER PEOPLE I ****SEVERELY DISLIKE! BUT, I BASE THE GOOD OC'S OFF OF MY FRIENDS (NOT THEIR REAL NAMES, THOUGH!)! HAHA!**

**PETER'S POV**

When we all got back, we did a head count. Turns out that Max was dead and only ten of the thirty guards that Jeanine had picked were still alive. Jeanine made an announcement over speakers all over the compound.

"The meeting with Jack Kang has gone successfully. He has given in and has agreed to give us the names of the Divergents. Sadly, we have lost many of our guards." She began to list a bunch of names.

Some people who were around us got shock expressions on their faces. One person even cried. For about the millionth time, I wanted to kill Jeanine. She sacrificed so many lives just to save her own. I knew that I was selfish but not that selfish.

Isobel and the Erudite's came to the front where we were. But there was someone else with them. Wait, Caleb? Why was he here?

Isobel rushed over to me. "Oh my gosh! You're okay! When she started reading those names I got so worried!" she said.

"Oh come on, I wouldn't have died on you," I said and smiled.

I looked behind Isobel at the Erudite's.

"I guess Tris was right, you are here," he said and narrowed his eyes at me a little.

"Hey, I got caught along with your friends," I retorted.

"Oh, okay," he said, relaxing a bit. "And what was with that death count?"

"Wait, when did you get here?" I asked.

"About an hour ago, why?"

"Oh, you must have not heard. Well, Jeanine arranged a meeting with Jack Kang to discuss 'removing all of the Divergents' and she brought some guards with her. Then, some guards who were with Jack shot at the Erudite's and there was this battle type thing and people died," I finished.

"Wait, Jeanine brought a bunch of guards to defend her and she let twenty of them die, just so she would survive?" he said, horrified,

"Yup, that's exactly what she did," growled Isobel. Caleb shook his head.

"I still can't believe I joined a Faction led by _her_," he spat out the word 'her.' The rest of Caleb's friends muttered something, too.

"Hey, um, Caleb, since Jeanine is back, and your kind of sort of not really part of Erudite, you need to help with creating serums," said Stella. "But don't worry, you don't have to actually do anything useful," she said, lowering her voice.

**CALEBS POV**

We all walked to one of the labs, where some others were setting up some chemicals.

A woman on the wider side with long dirty blond hair and sparkly eye shadow walked over to Stella "Try not to spill acid on yourself today," she sneered.

"Oh shut up, Kristen. Maybe I'll spill acid on you," spat Stella.

"Hey, watch what you say," snapped Kristen.

"I'll say what I want!"

Kristen rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Oh, she moderates all of the experiments going on in this room. She hated me for no reason what so ever and then I kept knocking those chemicals over, so she hates me even more. I have to use every once of will power not to punch her when I see her." The others nodded in agreement.

"Hey! All of you shut up and and get to work!" yelled Kristen.

"She's just a ray of sunshine," muttered Daniel.

We walked over to a table and started looking through some chemicals.

"What exactly are we trying to make," I asked.

"Some kind of terror serum. Makes you see the most horrifying thing that you could ever imagine. It has to work on Divergents, too. Jeanine want's to use it as some kind of torture," said Meg.

"Just try and do as little work as possible and Kristen won't notice," whispered Sunny.

"I like making things explode," said Stella, looking through some chemicals. "Oh this will be good," she said, picking up two bottles.

I looked through the chemicals. Glycol one read. Formaldehyde read another.

Just then, I heard a puff of air. There was some kind of smoke coming out of Stella's test tube.

"Stella, could you not make something explode for one day?" yelled Kristen.

"Nope!" said Stella. "I also enjoy annoying you by doing this! It's fun to see the vein popping out of your forehead!"

Kristen subconsciously touched her forehead.

"You know, you could just try being nice to her," I said.

"Tried that," said Stella. "When I was nice, she was just meaner, the harder I tried not to bother her."

"Hey! I think I got it!" someone yelled.

"Everyone stop!" yelled Kristen. She walked over to the girls who said that she had the serum. "What did you use?" she asked.

The girl rattled off a list of chemicals. "I also created something to counter act it," she said.

"Wait, isn't that just the Dauntless simulation serum mixed with a bit of truth serum?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, what else could it be," said Stella. We all turned to look at her. "What? The Simulation serum creates the terror part and the Truth serum ensures that what you're seeing really terrifies you. And also, it's sure to work on Divergents. People created serums to match one type of brain. This one has two types of brains in it, so a Divergent brain can't... go around it," she finished.

"When did you think of that?" asked Meg.

"Serums interest me, so I thought about this one a lot. I figured it out a few days ago."

"Okay, we need a volunteer to test this serum on," she said. Her eyes swept the room. Everyone was slowly inching back. "Do I need to pick someone?" she asked. Stella gulped next to me.

"Stella, you were Dauntless, right? You must be brave. Why don't you come help me."

"She reminds me of Eric," she muttered before walking up.

"Alright, get ready," said Kristen holding up a needle. She looked a bit maniacal. She pressed the needle into Stella's skin. For a few seconds second, Stella did nothing. Then she started laughing crazily. She had a horrified look in her eyes and she was looking away from something.

"Okay, hand me the counteractive," said Kristen. The girl quickly reached over to the table and grabbed a needle. Kristen stuck it into Stella's neck and her insane laughing stopped after a moment.

"You can go now," said Kristen. Stella ran back to us, still nervously laughing. She turned to the girl. "Congratulations, it worked."

"But how? She was laughing!" said the girl.

"Can anyone tell me why Stella laughed while seeing her worst nightmares?"

"Humor and horror are two side of the same coin," said a man. "Some people laugh when they get scared."

"Good," said Kristen. "All of you are dismissed. I'll tell Jeanine that you came up with the serum, she'll be very pleased," said Kristen to the girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked Stella.

"Yeah, fine, don't worry about it." she said, a bit absentmindedly.

We found Isobel and Peter who were done with their shift back in the rooms and told them what had happened.

"Wait, they came up with a serum?" asked Peter. "As a torture weapon?"

"And they tested it on Stella?" said Isobel, clearly angry that someone had messed with her sister.

"Isobel, stop worrying about that," said Stella, in a quieter voice than usual.

"Well, what serum are they planning on making next?" asked Peter.

"Some kind of truth serum that Divergents can't resist," said Daniel. "Probably to force some kind of information out of them."

"Well, all we can do is hope that they don't make it," said Stella.

"Wait, are you giving up?" I asked incredulously.

"They made that terror serum, Caleb, they're probably going to make that truth serum. What can we do about it?"

**DOES ANYONE HERE LAUGH WHEN THEY'RE SCARED? REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEYYYYYY FACES! SO HOW ARE ALL OF YOU? BY THE WAY, DID ANY OF YOU READ THE BOOK THIEF? I NEED TO KNOW KNOW! I FEEL MY CREATIVITY EXPLODING FROM ME RIGHT NOW! I THINK I'M NOT SLEEPING ENOUGH! I'M FEELING INSANE RIGHT NOW! HAHAHA! I DON'T EXACTLY KNOW WHY I'M FEELING SO HYPER AND HAPPY AND WEIRD RIGHT NOW! ANYWAYS...**

**PETER'S POV**

"I wonder what the Erudite's are doing right now with their serums," I said, mostly to myself. I was on another uneventful shift with Isobel. It was late at night, around 12:30.

"Probably haven't come up with anything yet they only started making it today," said Isobel.

I leaned back against the door to where all the serums were kept. They were probably manufacturing the terror serum to fill the shelves with right now.

"Do you think that Jack is actually going to hand over all of the Divergents or whatever Jeanine convinced him to do? You were there, right?" she asked.

"Maybe, he seemed sort of... defeated, like the fight was taken out of him or something," I said.

"Speaking of which, Stella seemed a bit like that yesterday. She wasn't talking about somehow messing up Jeanine's plans or something. She just sort of accepted that Jeanine would kill all the Divergents or whatever she's planning."

"Well they did test that terror serum on her." I couldn't ever imagine what that must have felt like. "I'm pretty sure that did something."

"Well, she's strong. She'll recover, right? Right?" said Isobel trying to convince herself that her sister would be okay.

"She'll be okay," I said, resting my hand on her shoulder. A guard walked over to us.

"Your shift's over, you can go," he said. I let out a sigh, glad that the shift was finally over, I could go to sleep now. We had to do an extra hour today, no one told us why, though.

An Erudite man rushed over to us. "Peter and Isobel, right?" he asked. We both nodded. "Come with me, we need your help with something." He began to walk.

"Wait, what do you need us for?" asked Isobel.

"Not just you, others, too. We think that you could help with our case on Divergents."

"What would we do?" I asked.

"Confidential," said the man.

"Wait, so we're just supposed to blindly do what you say?" asked Isobel, angrily.

"I recommend you do this, wouldn't want anything to happen to anyone you care about, would we now?" Isobel let out a growl of frustration.

He led us to a room, when he opened the door, I saw around thirty people standing there. Some were guards, some were Erudite's.

Jeanine was standing in the middle of the room, as usual. She saw us walk in and nodded to us. We saw Caleb and the others standing near the door, so we walked over to them. All of their hair was ruffled and they were in pajamas. They clearly had just been woken up.

"Okay, let's start, shall we?" she said. "Jack Kang has not given us any Divergents that he promised that he would. We must do something about that. Now, I know that you all will help me with this. Anyone have any ideas on this? I was thinking that we should do some kind of attack again. A surprise one tonight, that's why I called you now. I had that idea and I felt it would work."

"No, we shouldn't do that, we should do something that has less of a risk but the same effect or maybe even greater than an attack," said Caleb, probably desperate to keep Erudite from attacking. Smart. There wouldn't be enough people to defend everyone.

"Hm. That's good. Do you propose anything, Mr. Prior?" said Jeanine.

"I don't have any ideas as of now," he said.

"Well, some Divergents there should have some Abnegation in them. We could target that, somehow," said a male voice.

"Oh! what about we somehow kill a few of them every day until they give us one Divergent," said a girl.

"Ah! That's brilliant! But how do we go about that?" inquired Jeanine.

"Didn't we shoot them all with those needles with the device in them? We could use it to control a few of them and make them kill themselves. Maybe make them jump off the roof?" said someone else.

All of these people were sick. I looked at Isobel who had a horrified look on her face.

"Perfect, I will do it now. You may stay if you want," she said. All of us, who I was standing with left, along with a few others. I couldn't stand to see Jeanine kill anyone for her sick plan.

**WELL, I FEEL MUCH BETTER NOW! WRITING IS SO CALMING! (UNLESS YOU HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, THEN IT SUCKS!) REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M SO SORRY I HVEN'T UPDATED! I WAS BUSY AND TO BE HONEST I WAS BEING A BIT LAZY! I'M SORRY AGAIN, SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**PETERS POV**

Jeanine had killed those people last night. They had one day until more people dies.

"Shold I do it?" asked Isobel quietly. We were sitting on my bed. Neither of us could sleep at all.

I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You can't give yourself up to Jeanine. They'll do experiments on you, then kill you. Do you really wants that to happen?" I reasoned.

"No, but what if no one else goes. Then, more people will die and I could have stopped it," she said and bit her lip. "It's not like I'm very important anyway. It's a small sacrifice."

"Isobel, you can't do this. You're dead and you'll have died after falling under Jeanine's control. And what about your sisters? They'd probably go insane without you." I said.

Isobel let out a breath. "Fine," she muttered. But I could tell that the thought of giving herself up was still in her mind.

Anyways, I thought that a certain Divergent would give herself up.

I had thoughts about giving myself up, but I was too selfish. Let's face it, I would do anything for the people I cared about, but this was different. I would die, Jeanine would have more information on Divergents and then there was Nadia. The cost was too great.

Then, there was a knock on my door. I looked at the clock. It was 1:00 am.

I walked over to the door. A tall man was standing in the door along with some other Dauntless.

"Peter Hayes?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "We need you at the main entrance now."

I stepped out and closed the door behind me. Isobel gave me a confuse expression before the door closed.

"What exactly do you need me for?" I asked.

"A divergent just delivered herself to us. You are going to be her guard, when needed. Otherwise, you are one of Jeanine's bodyguards. We're going to take her to the second floor room 218. The code to that room is 7433," he said as we got into the elevator. It sped to the ground floor. When we stepped out, I saw Tris standing in front of the front desk. She turned towards us and her eyes widened.

Just as I suspected, she came.

"We've been instructed to take you upstairs," I said. Tris let out a small squeak. I walked along with the other Dauntless towards the stairs I could hear Tris slowly following me. I felt bad for her for a second. But then, I remembered how she shot me in the arm out of spite and how she said that I would let my family die if Candor was attacked.

We stepped out from the stairwell and walked down the hallway. I could tell Tris was panicking. Her breathing was quick and sharp and there was terror in her eyes.

We got to 218 and I typed in the code. The cell was a small room with cameras mounted in each corner. She walked in and I shut the door. The other guards walked away, but I pressed my ear to the door. I could hear her sobs.

**YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEW REMIND ME OF SOME OF MY FRIENDS! THAT SOUNDED CREEPY, BUT ANYWAYS, SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING! AND ALSO, HAVE ANY OF YOU READ THE BOOK THIEF? IF YOU HAVEN'T, DO IT! IT'S SO GOOD! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	17. Chapter 17

**OH MY GOSH I'M . SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! BUT, I WAS TRAVELING AND SCHOOL STARTED AND WE GOT A PUPPY SO I WAS BUSY! ON A DIFFERENT NOTE, I AM NOW OBSESSED WITH DOCTOR WHO! BUT I'M ONLY ON SEASON 6 SO YEAH! NOW, I HAVE TO CHECK IF I HAVE TWO SHADOWS AND I HAVE A MARKER WITH ME JUST IN CASE I NEED TO KEEP TRACK OF THE SILENCE! AND ALSO, WHO THINKS DONNA NOBLE IS THE TENTH DOCTOR'S BEST COMPANION?**

**CALEBS POV**

I woke up to a loud, rapid knocking on my door. I looked at the clock, it read 12:30.

"Caleb, you'd better open the door, or I will kick it down!" yelled a voice which I knew as Stella's through the door. I didn't doubt that she would follow through with her threat.

I opened up the door to Stella, Peter and Isobel. Stella walked in and shut the door.

"What-?" I started to ask, but before I could say anything, Peter interrupted me.

"Your sister gave herself up to Erudite!" he whisper-yelled.

My heart stopped for a second. My mind couldn't process anything correctly.

After a few seconds I asked in a shaky voice, "S-she did what?"

"Yes, she's here, but now Jeanine will kill her! We need to get her out of here!" said Isobel.

"Or we just could not free her?" said Peter in a hopeful voice. I knew how much he hated her. Everyone still glared at him.

"Yeah, well how would we free her?" asked Stella.

Isobel looked at everyone else and then looked defeated."We'll think of something," she said quietly.

"Do you know when... it's happening," asked Stella.

"She'll have to experiment on her and that should take around a month, a month and a half or something, then she'll..." I trailed off, not wanting to think of the fate that awaited my sister. We needed to come up with something as soon as possible.

"Let's sleep on it," said Peter. "Also, knowing Jeanine, she'll probably come for us early in the morning, so we don't want her to catch us-" he stopped dramatically, "plotting."

All of us nodded our heads. They all left my room.

xXx

As Peter suspected, I heard a knock on my door at 5:00 a.m. "Caleb Prior, Jeanine excepts you at room 169," said a gruff voice. I pulled on some new clothes and hurried to the room, not wanting to get on Jeanine's bad side.

_Okay, Caleb, whatever you do, just make it seem like you're on her side. _ I thought to myself as I pushed open the door. I saw Stella, my friends and some others already standing there.

"Ah, Mr. Prior, you're here. I will explain to you what we're doing once everyone comes. But I want to ask you this, what Factions did your sister have Aptitude for? She must have told you, yes?"

I saw Stella frantically shaking her head. _Pretend __you're on her side, you'd better do it! _I took a deep breath. "Dauntless, Abnegation and Erudite," I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. I looked at Stella, who was glaring at me.

"Thank you," she said and walked out of the room.

I walked over to my friends who all had confused expressions on their faces. "What was that?" demanded Stella.

"I'm trying to make it look like I'm on their side," I said. Stella relaxed a little.

"We're going to some how get you sister out of here, right?" asked Sunny.

"Yeah," I whispered. We stood there for around ten minutes until Jeanine came back.

"Okay, so we will be conducting some experiments on our subject," she said. Subject. It was like Tris wasn't even considered human anymore. "First will be an MRI."

We waited a few minutes for the scans to come through. Even though this was horrible, I still wanted to see what the Divergent brain was like. Was that wrong? Was I like Jeanine for having thoughts like that?

The scan came up. I looked at it. My sister's prefrontal cortex was bigger than average. Well, it's responsible for organizing your thoughts and actions to attain your goals. So, Tris must be able to organize her thoughts better, be able to think more than just bravely or honestly. She must be able to think smartly to be brave.

"Mr. Prior, your sister will be coming now. You may leave if you want. I got up and left the room just as another door swung open.

The last thing I wanted was for my sister to know hat I was here.

**WAS MY EXPLANATION OF DIVERGENCE OKAY? ARE ANY OF MY EXPLANATIONS EVEN GOOD? THOSE ARE MY OWN THEORIES ON HOW SERUMS OR DIVERGENCE WORK SO IF THEY SUCK THEN I'M VERY SORRY! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	18. Chapter 18

**SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS MUCH BECAUSE SCHOOL STARTED AND I HAVE HOMEWORK AND ALL! BUT I'LL STILL TRY AND UPDATE ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK!**

**CALEBS POV**

I was sitting with my friends and others, ready to study my sister's brain again. Great.

Peter, who I learned was one of Jeanine's bodyguards walked over to me. I knew what was coming. "Ms. Mathews would like to see you now," he said in the snootiest voice he could possibly use, then laughed. "But seriously, she wants to see you."

I got up and walked out of the room with Peter. He led me down an out of the was hall to a room with a small door, which could be a closet.

When I opened the door, I was greeted with a "Mr. Prior, thank you for coming," from Jeanine who was sitting behind a small desk with her body guards. She waved to her bodyguards, "Just step outside for a few minutes," she said. Peter gave me a sorry glance and walked out the door.

"First off, we've gotten your sister's-" she paused for a second "-boyfriend. We're trying to get some information out of him," she said. I shivered at Now, you must know your sister very well," I nodded, afraid of what I had to do next. "Well how do you think that someone would be able to get information out of her?"

My heart leapt to my throat but I tried to seem nonchalant. _Pretend you're on her side you idiot! _Well Tris would be missing Mom, so I guess that she would listen to something she said or did in a simulation. I almost cried at the thought of my mother. If she saw what I was doing, sitting here like a coward, just waiting for the right time to free my one and only sister, I think she would cry.

"Do something with her mother," I said, careful not to say 'our mother.' I couldn't let Jeanine know that I actually cared about my family.

"Thank you this information will be useful," she said. I could tell she was plotting something.

She waved me out of the room and called her bodyguards back in. She looked like an evil queen in one of the story books that I used to read as a kid, tapping her fingers and smirking instead of smiling with her bodyguards around her.

**PETERS POV**

Jeanine was giving me a ten minute break, so I went to where Isobel was guarding the serum storage room.

"What happened?" she whispered to me.

"Well, they're interrogating Four and I'm told that it's not working very well," I said. Jeanine was ranting about how idiotic he was to no one in particular while pacing around the room. All of her bodyguards agreed that she was pretty much insane. "Also, they're trying to get Tris to do something.. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but it seems, well... Evil."

Isobel let out a little gasp. Even though she never really talked to Tris or Four, and she had heard my 'tales of woe' about them, she was still worried about them. I envied her ability to be kind to almost anyone. Unlike me, who almost killed someone and caused two people to be Factionless. Sometimes, I wished that I could just forget about all of the bad things that I did.

"And 'evil' is the best explanation you could come up with?" she said and smiled.

"Oh shut up," I laughed and punched her arm lightly. "I think I need to go back to my shift."

"Alright, have fun with Jeanine," called Isobel after me. I smiled again.

xXx

I was told to bring Tris to room 169 where she would be tested or whatever. She walked behind me, covering her face with her hands. I always felt a small twinge of guilt when I had to lead Tris to be tested. But it always disappeared when I remembered how she shot me in the arm.

We got to the room. Inside was something that looked like a dentists chair with a bunch of wires hooked up to it.

Jeanine handed me a black box. "The serum," she said.

"Where is he?" demanded Tris. Always thinking of Four.

"Tobias," she said. Her hand began to shake. "Where is he? What are you doing to him?"

Four's name was Tobias? As in Tobias Eaton? I didn't see that coming.

"I see no reason to provide that information," said Jeanine. "And since you are all out of leverage, I see no way for you to give me a reason, unless you would like to change the terms of our agreement."

She gritted her teeth and sat in the chair.

"Interesting," she said.

"Aren't you supposed to be running a faction and planning a war?" said Tris. "What are you doing here, running tests on a sixteen-year-old girl?"

"You choose different ways of referring to yourself depending on what is convenient," she said. "Sometimes you insist that you are not a little girl, and sometimes you insist that you are. What I am curious to know is: How do you really view yourself? As one or the other? As both? As neither?"

"I see no reason to provide that information," she said in a flat voice.

I snorted and covered my mouth to hide my laughter. Jeanine sent me a glare and I pretended to have a coughing fit. Tris was rebellious, not as extreme as Stella or Isobel, but in a way which made it seem like she was in control and not Jeanine.

"Mockery is childish, Beatrice," she said. "It does not become you."

"Mockery is childish, Beatrice. It does not become you."

"The serum," Jeanine said, giving me an annoyed glance. I took out the needle and started towards Tris.

"Allow me," she said.

I gave her the needle and she and jabbed the needle into her neck. She closed her eyes.

Jeanine pressed a button and an image came up on the screen. Tris was standing in some rubble, talking to a blonde woman. I recognized the woman as her mother from Visiting Day at Dauntless a million years ago.

They talked for a while. But then, Tris pointed to a building and the glass shattered. She beat the simulation.

The image faded on the screen. Why would her mother be so effective in a simulation? Then something clicked. Tris' mother was dead. She was killed in Abnegation. Probably her father, too.

For once, I actually truly felt bad for her.

**SO YEAH, AGAIN, I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE THAT MUCH, BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN! AND TRIS' MOCKERY OF JEANINE WAS JUST HILARIOUS TO ME! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEYYYYY! WE GAVE OUR PUPPY A BATH TODAY! HE WAS SO MUCH SKINNIER WITH ALL HIS FLUFF WET!**

**PETERS POV**

"What are we going to do about helping Tris?" asked Sunny. Stella had told us through gritted teeth that Tris' execution was set to an earlier date after Caleb hadn't been able to say those words. I didn't blame him.

"There is no way we're tricking Jeanine with something simple. We need to do something elaborate," said Isobel.

"Yeah, no kidding," muttered Daniel. Isobel shot him a glare.

"We could sneak her out," suggested Meg.

"No, she'll send out search parties. That'll put everyone else in danger," said Caleb.

"Well we could make Jeanine believe that Tris is dead. But she'll need to stop breathing, we'll need to stop the heart monitor somehow, and not to mention, we'll need to sneak her out. And, there's that Tobias person," said Luke.

"Wait! That's a good idea! We just make Jeanine think that Tris is dead! Then sneak her and... Tobias out," said Stella. She probably paused before she said 'Tobias' because she knew him only as Four before all this craziness. She probably would have only know him as Four if it wasn't for Jeanine.

"Wait, when we were researching serums in initiation, wasn't there a there a paralysis serum?" asked Sunny. "We could use that to make Jeanine think Tris is dead."

"Yeah, but what about the heart monitor?" asked Caleb.

I was almost fascinated by the way the Erudite's all talked. Always analyzing the situation, solving problems.

"We could switch the wires! switch a live wire for a dead one, so the monitor flatlines!" said Daniel, without the usual sarcasm in his voice.

"Well who would do it?" asked Isobel.

All at the same time, everyone turned towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're guarding Tris! You'll probably be with her at the... um... thing! You could switch the wires! Jeanine would never expect you!" said Caleb. "And, maybe, if you manage to get Tris and Four out of here, you could go with them. You could get out of here! And you could get back to your sister!" everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you have a sister?" asked Daniel. Everyone pretty much ignored the comment. They were all too excited about getting Tris out.

"Wait, you want me to with a wire, smuggle two people out of Erudite and get away?" I asked. There was no way I could do that. No way. What were they thinking? But they had a point.

"Fine. But we need to make this good," I said. "If any of us get caught..." I trailed off.

I had to admit, Tris had shot me and insulted me by saying that I would let my own family die, but she didn't deserve to die like this. I would have thrown a party if she died, but not like this. No one should die like this.

**SORRY IT WAS SHORT BUT IT'S LATE! AND I'M PLANNING ON UPDATING TOMORROW OR SUNDAY! UNTIL THEN, I'LL BE WATCHING YOU! (DID ANYONE GET THAT REFERENCE? YES? NO? JUST WATCH GRAVITY FALLS! THAT SHOW SHOULD NOT BE FOR SEVEN-YEAR-OLDS!) REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	20. Chapter 20

**WE HAD THIS COMPETITION THING FOR CHURCH AND WE COMPETED WITH SME OTHER CHURCHES! I PERSONALLY THINK IT'S STUPID, BECAUSE IT'S JUST FOR AUNTIES AND UNCLES TO PROVE THAT THEIR CHILD IS BETTER THATN EVERYONE ELSES! ALSO, I'M READING THE GONE SERIES! IT'S SO FREAKING GOOD! KINDA VIOLENT BUT AWESOME!**

**PETERS POV**

"Peter," rasped Tris. "What time is it?" We walked down the hallway. Something was happening, but I had no idea. I bet the scientists did, but Jeanine didn't tell the guards about her 'studies.'

I didn't even bother to look at my watch. It was early in the morning, I was tired from being woken up at weird hours of the night.

"Why are you constantly escorting me places?" she continued. "Isn't there a depraved activity you're supposed to be taking part in? Kicking puppies or spying on girls while they change, or something?"

I didn't even look at her. I just wanted to sleep. Get out of all of this madness and just get some sleep.

We got to the room, I led Tris in. There were a bunch of scientists near a table with a bunch of devices. All I knew was that they weren't doing this for science or whatever.

"Get her on the table," said Jeanine, sounding bored.

I grabbed Tris, who writhed around, and put her on the table. Some other traitors held her down and I put some straps across her body.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Tris. "We agreed—cooperation in exchange for results! We agreed—"

"This is entirely separate from our agreement," said Jeanine, glancing at her watch. "This is not about you, Beatrice."

The door opened again.

Four was pushed in by Dauntless traitors. He was all bruised and cut.

"Tris," he said. He lurched forward. "Tris, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, without conviction. "Are you?"

He nodded. Anyone could clearly tell he wasn't okay.

"Rather than waste any more time, Mr. Eaton, I thought I would take the most logical approach. Truth serum would be preferable, of course, but it would take days to coerce Jack Kang into handing some over, as it is jealously guarded by the Candor, and I'd rather not waste a few days." She stepped forward, a syringe in hand. Oh no. It was that terror serum that Caleb and his friends told me about.

"In a few seconds, I will inject Tris with this liquid. At that point, I trust, your selfless instincts will take over and you will tell me exactly what I need to know."

"What do you need to know?" asked Tris, interrupting Jeanine.

"Information about the factionless safe houses," said Four.

"Don't give it to her. I'm going to die anyway. Don't give her anything." said Tris.

"Remind me, Mr. Eaton," said Jeanine in her snooty tone. "What do Dauntless simulations do?"

"This isn't a classroom," he replied through gritted teeth. "Tell me what you're going to do."

"I will if you answer my very simple question."

"Fine." Four looked at Tris. "The simulations stimulate the amygdala, which is responsible for processing fear, induce a hallucination based on that fear, and then transmit the data to a computer to be processed and observed."

Probably learned that from running the simulations.

"Very good," she says. "When I was developing the Dauntless simulations, years ago, we discovered that certain levels of potency overwhelmed the brain and made it too insensible with terror to invent new surroundings, which was when we diluted the solution so that the simulations would be more instructive. But I still remember how to make it."

She taps the syringe with her fingernail.

"Fear," she said, "is more powerful than pain. So is there anything you'd like to say, before I inject Ms. Prior?"

Four pressed his lips together.

And Jeanine inserted the needle.

Tris' eyes opened widen. She let out a strangled scream. This went on for two more minutes.

"Sedative," commanded Jeanine. She looked at Four expectantly.

"Let me go," Four said. "That's the only way I'll tell you, is if you let me go."

Tris and Four leaned against each other. That was all they had. Each other. I felt a deep ache. I truly felt sorry for them.

For once, I actually wanted to help them.

"The factionless safe houses," he said. "Get me a map and I'll mark them for you."

The Dauntless escorted him out.

"While you're here . . ." Jeanine said. "Get him and bring him in here. It's time."

Him? That could only mean one person. No. No, no, no...

"While you sleep, we will be performing a short procedure to observe a few things about your brain. It will not be invasive. But before that . . . I promised you full transparency with these procedures. So I feel it's only fair that you know exactly who has been assisting me in my endeavors." She smiles a little. "Who told me what three factions you had an aptitude for, and what our best chance was to get you to come here, and to put your mother in the last simulation to make it more effective."

Tris looked to the doorway, her eyes were glazed. And she saw him. She felt his betrayal. I had no idea how each of them were feeling.

She saw Caleb.

**I THINK I'M SERIOUSLY SLEEP DEPRIVED! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	21. Chapter 21

**SOOOOO I CAN'T SLEEP TODAY! I DID MY FRENCH PROJECT AFTER PROCRASTINATING UNTIL AROUND 10:15 AT NIGHT! THEN, I COULDN'T SLEEP, SO I DREW ON MY HANDS AND ARMS! NOW I'M HERE! AND IT'S ALMOST 1:00 AM! BUT WHATEVER! I DON'T ENJOY SLEEPING ANYWAY!**

**CALEB'S POV**

My hands shook in fear and anger. Tris looked at me with her drug hazed eyes and i saw a look of betrayal before they shut. I gulped and tried not to cry. There was no convincing Tris that I was a spy now. She would never believe me. She probably hated me now. Probably wanted to kill me.

"You can go now," said Jeanine. I turned and took stiff steps towards the door. I went to the room where all of my friends were. Everyone but Stella gave me a sympathetic look. Stella was looking down at the ground and gritting her teeth. I swore I could hear her teeth cracking because she was clenching her jaw so hard. She then muttered a string of profanities all directed at Jeanine.

"Lets get out of here,' said Sunny quietly. We all walked up to the rooms. I climbed into my bed and sobbed into my pillow.

I heard the door open with a soft creak. Stella stood there in the door frame with a pained expression on her face. She closed the door and walked over to my bed.

"Caleb," she said, in a gentle voice which she almost never used.

"Yeah," I croaked and let out a short sob.

"I'm not going to lie. Everything isn't okay right now. Tris probably... severely dislikes you. But we can still help her. We can break her out of here," she said.

I grabbed onto her words. They were pretty much my last hope. I nodded. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"It's okay. You can cry," she said.

I rested my head on Stella's shoulder and my body was racked with sobs. Stella hugged my and stroked my hair without saying anything.

I stopped crying after what felt like hours. Stella took my hand and stood me up.

I felt better, not good, but better.

xXx

My friends, Peter and Isobel came to my room. It was 3:30 am. We weren't planning to get caught 'plotting'.

I was up late thinking about a plan and I in finally got one.

"So what exactly is your plan?" asked Peter.

"Okay, so, Peter, you are the biggest part of this plan. If you fail, the plan fails," I said

Peter nodded. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Okay, so basically, we need to make it look like Tris is dead," i said.

"How exactly do we do that?" asked Daniel, without even a hint of his usual sarcasm.

"There's that paralytic serum. We could dye it the color of the death serum and switch them. Isobel, you guard the serum room, right?"

Isobel nodded.

"You need to let us get in there on one of your shifts to dye the serum," I said.

"Alright. Easy enough," she said.

"Then, after the serum is injected, Peter needs to switch out the live wire on the heart monitor for a dead one. I'm not completely sure how to do that, though," I said.

"Oh! I can help with that," said Luke.

"Good," I said. "The rest of you are a distraction if something goes wrong. Confuse people. Knock them out if you have to. Don't let Peter get caught," I said.

Meg looked around nervously. "I don't know if I want to do this. They might lock us up. Kill us even," she said.

"Well then, Meg, if you're too scared to get caught and jailed to save someones life, then go. But if you do, you can't tell Jeanine about the plan," snarled Stella.

Meg looked at Stella like she was crazy and walked out the door. Erudite's weren't very selfless. A fire flared up in my stomach.

"We don't need her," said Isobel. "Just keep explaining."

I paused for a second and continued. "Okay, then Peter gets Tris out through the trash chute. Try and get Four out, too" I said.

Peter looked like he was about to argue, but the decided against it.

"Everyone got the plan?" I asked. Everyone nodded. There was an empty space where Meg had been.

"Good. Hopefully luck will be on our side," I said.

**DID YOU LIKE IT? DOES THE PLAN MAKE SENSE AT ALL? MEG IS BASED OFF OF ONE OF MY FRIENDS BUT I REALIZED THAT 'MEG' IS A BUTTFACE SO, INSTEAD OF DOING SOMETHING TO HER IN REAL LIFE I DID SOMETHING TO HER IN THIS STORY! YEAH... THAT SEEMS SORTA MESSED UP NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, BUT IT'S BETTER THAN VERBALLY SLAPPING HER! AND MY FRIENDS DON'T KNOW THAT I WRITE FAN FICTION SO THE POSSIBILITY THAT 'MEG' OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS THAT KNOW HER SEEING THIS IS VERY RARE! ALSO, READ THE GONE SERIES IF YOU CAN HANDLE VIOLENCE! IT'S FREAKING AMAZING! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	22. Chapter 22

**THIS STORY'S** **GOING TO BE OER KIND OF SOON! NOT SURE HOW SOON BUT PROBABLY IN A LITTLE WHILE! BUT THERE'S STILL A LOT MORE I HAVE PLANNED FOR THIS!**

**CALEB'S POV**

A knock came on my door. I opened it to see a guard standing there. I panicked. What if someone had heard our plot. Or had Meg sold us out?

"Jeanine want's to see you," said the guard. Oh great. At least we hadn't gotten caught, or else the guard would have dragged me out of the room with a gun pressed to my head.

I stepped out of the door and followed the guard down the hall.

"Why does Jeanine feel the need to wake us up at five am every day?" I asked the guard.

"How am I supposed to know?" muttered the guard. He got to a room and pushed open the door.

Jeanine was sitting at a desk. "Oh, hello, Mr. Prior," she said and waved the guard away. "Sit," she said ager the door had closed. "Now, it when you saw your sister after the terror simulation, did you feel a shift in your alliances?"

I swallowed and shook my head no.

"Good," she said. "I need to know that you're on my side. Faction before blood."

I nodded again.

"You're father was Erudite before he defected, he was very smart. I see you possess the same knowledge," she said.

I tried to keep the shocked look off of my face. My father was Erudite? It did make sense. He hated them so much that it had to be personal.

**PETER'S POV**

Luke was trying to teach me how to switch the wires for our plan and so far it wasn't going too well.

"No, you need to connect the dead wire to this wire," he said, pointing to a purple wire on a diagram. I nodded.

"Do you actually understand this?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I snapped. I recited the steps to replace the wire in an angry rush. Luke nodded, impressed.

"You could be an Erudite," he said.

_You have no idea. _I thought and chuckled to myself.

**I KNOW THT THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT, BUT I HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS! DOES ANYONE REMEMBER "ROBERT'S STORY" FROM A LITTLE WHILE AGO? MAYBE? ANYWAYS, I'M GOING TO WRITE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF IT RIGHT NOW! IT SHOULD BE UP IN A LITTLE WHILE! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I WAS LIKE "I MUST UPDATE!" SO YEAH...**

**CALEB'S POV**

I grimaced as I walked to the room where Tris was being experimented on. Stella squeezed my hand, a useless gesture of comfort.

We got to the room and Daniel shoved open the door. Jeanine was there with Peter, some other bodyguard and some scientists. Meg was there, she avoided our gazes.

"Mr. Prior. Why don't you talk to your sister when she wakes up?" asked Jeanine in almost a mocking voice. I knew that she was trying to test my allegiance to Erudite. I gulped and nodded.

I saw my sisters eyes flutter open after a minute.

"Beatrice," I said, uncertainly.

"Did you ever leave Erudite?" she snapped, just as she saw me.

I needed to seem desperate enough, but I needed to make sure that Jeanine still trusted me."It's not that simple," I started. "I—"

"It is that simple," she said, flatly. "At what point did you betray our family? Before our parents died, or after?"

_Don't show any emotions. You can't do that!_

"I did what I had to do. You think you understand this, Beatrice, but you don't. This whole situation . . . it's much bigger than you think it is. Arrogance is one of the flaws in the Erudite heart—I know. It is often in mine. But greed is the other. And I do not have that. So I am halfway in and halfway out, as always." I said, in a condescending tone.

Tris heaved herself to her feet. "You still haven't answered my question."

I took a step back. "This isn't about Erudite; it's about everyone. All the factions," I said, remembering all the things Jeanine said to try and brain wash us.

"I don't care," she said in that flat voice.

"I thought you were all about facts. About freedom of information? Well, how about this fact, Caleb? When—" her voice quivered. "When did you betray our parents?"

I had to keep myself from crying. "I have always been Erudite," I said, I felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly.

"If you're with Jeanine, then I hate you. Just like our father would have," she spat, she had fire in her eyes.

"Our father was Erudite, Beatrice. Jeanine told me—he was in her year at school." I said.

"He wasn't Erudite," she said after a pause. "He chose to leave them. He chose a different identity, just like you, and became something else. Only you chose this . . . this evil."

"Spoken like a true Dauntless," I said, in the most Erudite tone I could muster. "It's either one way or the other way. No nuances. The world doesn't work like that, Beatrice. Evil depends on where you're standing."

"No matter where I stand, I'll still think mind controlling an entire city of people is evil." Her lip quivered."I'll still think delivering your sister to be prodded and executed is evil!"

I bit my tongue so hard that I drew blood.

"Let us view the results, shall we?" announced Jeanine in a normal tone, as if she hadn't caused emotional trauma to both of us and caused my sister to hate me.

"We discovered something extremely interesting, Ms. Prior. You have an abundance of a particular kind of neuron, called, quite simply, a mirror neuron. Would someone like to explain to Ms. Prior exactly what mirror neurons do?" she said, cheerfully.

Most people raised their hands. Jeanine pointed at a woman at the front.

"Mirror neurons fire both when one performs an action and when one sees another person performing that action. They allow us to imitate behavior," she said.

"What else are they responsible for?" she surveyed us like she would survey a class of students. She called on a boy who I remembered from my initiation.

"Learning language, understanding other people's intentions based on their behavior, um . . ." He frowned. "And empathy."

"More specifically," Jeanine said, smiling like her face was going to split in half, "someone with many, strong mirror neurons could have a flexible personality—capable of mimicking others as the situation calls for it rather than remaining constant."

"A flexible personality," she said, "would probably have aptitude for more than one faction, don't you agree, Ms. Prior?"

"Probably," she said. "Now if only you could get a simulation to suppress that particular ability, we could be done with this."

"One thing at a time." Jeanine said. "I must admit, it confuses me that you are so eager for your own execution."

"No, it doesn't. It doesn't confuse you at all." she sighed and closed her eyes. "Can I go back to my cell now?" she said, nonchalantly.

"Don't get too comfortable," she said, happily. "We'll have a simulation serum to try out soon."

"Yeah," she said and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Suddenly, a girl holding a needle lunged and Tris and jabbed her. Tris started muttering things.

"Let's see if she can resist this serum. I designed it myself," said Jeanine smugly. _You don't know what she's capable of. _I thought. Tris continued muttering, then, she said in a loud voice she said, "You'll have to do better than that, Jeanine."

Tris opened her eyes and Jeanine screamed. Actually screamed.

"What is it?" she raved and snatched Peter's gun out of his hands. She started pacing. All of the scientists took a step back.

"What is it that clues you in? Tell me. Tell me or I will kill you," she said, putting the gun near her head.

She stood up.

"You think I'm going to tell you?" she said, in an almost crazed tone. "You think I believe that you would kill me without figuring out the answer to this question?"

"You stupid girl," she said. "You think this is about you, and your abnormal brain? This is not about you. It is not about me. It is about keeping this city safe from the people who intend to plunge it into hell!"

Tris launched herself at Jeanine, digging her nails into her arm. Jeanine screamed and Tris punched her as hard as she could in the face.

Peter grabbed Tris and punched her in the side and held onto her.

"Pain can't make me tell you. Truth serum can't make me tell you. Simulations can't make me tell you. I'm immune to all three."

Jeanine had blood running down her face. Her hair was messed up and she had a glare in her eyes.

"You have failed. You can't control me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "You will never be able to control me."

And despite all that had happened today, I smiled a maniacal smile to match Tris' maniacal laughter.

**WAS THIS A GOOD CHAPTER? I READ THIS STORY FOR SCHOOL "THE RED IBIS" AND IT WAS SO SAD! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE! SERIOUSLY THAT STORY WILL NEVER LEAVE ME! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I THINK THAT I'M DOING A NEW POV TODAY! I THINK... IF I DO IT, TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!**

**CALEBS POV**

After Tris' outburst, Jeanine stood with her fists clenched, staring at the wall for about ten minutes. Then she finally spoke.

"Schedule her execution for tomorrow," she said, flatly, and walked out of the room.

I looked over at Peter, who widened his eyes at me.

**PETERS POV**

I delivered Tris to her cell and walked to Jeanine's office. I assumed that she would kill me if I didn't show up in her office.

I pushed open the door to find Jeanine with her face buried in her hands.

"Who is it," she asked, her voice muffled.

"Peter."

"Peter, tell Tris that her execution is scheduled for 8:00 tomorrow morning. If she asks, I'm going to experiment on Tobias instead of her. And don't come back here."

I shut the door and went to back to Tris' cell.

"Stiff," I said to Tris after opening the door.

"What happened?" she asked. I could tell that she knew that the news that I was delivering wasn't in her favor.

"Your execution has been scheduled for tomorrow morning at eight o'clock." I said.

"My execution? But she . . . she hasn't developed the right simulation yet; she couldn't possibly . . ." she trailed off, desperate for a way out. I as almost tempted to tell her what we were planning.

"She said that she will continue the experiments on Tobias instead of you," I said.

"Oh," she said, almost defeated. She bagan to rock back and forth. At that moment, I knew that I didn't hate her. I looked at her, all small and disheveled, and I felt bad for her. I _wanted _to help her.

"I could have forgiven you, you know," she said, suddenly. "For trying to kill me during initiation. I probably could have."

I did't say anything. I didn't want to be forgiven, I was too proud.

"I never asked you to," he said, and started to leave. But then I stopped. I remembered how Tris asked me for the time a few days ago. "It's 9:24." I said, and left.

**CALEBS POV**

We drilled ourselves on the plan. Luke was getting Peter to say what he needed to do to switch out the wires and how to escape from the Headquarters. Stella was dying the paralysis serum purple, Isobel was making sure that she didn't get caught.

I was going over a plan to keep the guards as far away from Tris, Four and Peter as possible.

We stayed up the entire night.

**PETERS POV **

Tris wore all black. Her shoes were gone. Her eyes looked hollow, hopeless. I wanted to say something to her, but I needed to stay in character.

"Stiff," I said and led her out of her cell.

I heard shouts, which i assumed was Four.

I want to . . . her!" he yelled.

Tris looked at me. "I can't speak to him one last time, can I?"

I shook my head. "There's a window, though. Maybe if he sees you he'll finally shut up." It's the least that I could do.

I led her down a hallway to a door with a small window.

"Tris!" Four's shouts are louder. "I want to see her!"

She reached her hand up and put it in the window and closed her eyes. I bit my lip.

"Thank you," she said, and walked away.

"Whatever." I scowled. "Let's just go."

There was a crowd of Dauntless in the way.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Clear a path!"

They moved and some nodded to her. I realized, they respected her. She was a rebel. She was the First Jumper. A Stiff who placed first in initiation.

I opened the door to a room with a metal table. I twiddled the wire that Caleb had given me between my fingers.

She lay down on the table. I remembered what Luke had told me to do.

Jeanine handed me the serum, which Stella and Isobel had dyed purple. I wondered if any of us would get caught. I wondered if I would see my best friend after this.

I injected the serum into Tris. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"The serum will go into effect in one minute. Be brave, Tris," I said, calling her by her name.

I followed Luke's instructions. My hands shook, I really hoped that no one was watching.

The heart monitor stopped. I let out a sigh of relief. I pushed Tris' eyelids over her eyes.

"Take the body to the lab," said Jeanine. "The autopsy is scheduled for this afternoon."

"All right," I replied.

I pushed the table out of the room and down the hall to Four's cell. I lifted her up.

"For someone so small, you're heavy, Stiff," I muttered.

"What do— Oh my God. Oh—" he started.

"Spare me your blubbering, okay?" I said, becoming annoyed, now that my fear was mostly gone. "She's not dead; she's just paralyzed. It'll only last for about a minute. Now get ready to run."

"Let me carry her," he said.

"No. You're a better shot than I am. Take my gun. I'll carry her." Even though I would have preferred not to run through Erudite Headquarters carrying a paralyzed girl. I handed Four my gun.

We started to run.

"Left!" I shouted.

"Right!" I shout as Four took out another guard. "Wait, stop here!"

I opened the trash incinerator and dropped Tris in. I jumped in after her.

"Careful!" she rasped.

Tris and Four started making goo-goo eyes at each other. I rolled my eyes.

"Unless you want me to throw up all over you guys, you might want to save it for later." I said.

"Where are we?" she asked..

"This is the trash incinerator," I said. "It's turned off. It'll take us to the alley. And then your aim had better be perfect, Four, if you want to get out of the Erudite sector alive."

"Don't concern yourself with my aim," Four, retorted.

I opened the trash chute. "Tris, you first."

The trash chute is about three feet wide and four feet high. I slide one leg down the chute and, with Tobias's help, swing the other leg in. My stomach drops as I slide down a short metal tube. Then a series of rollers pound against my back as I slip over them.

I smell fire and ash, but I am not burned. Then I drop, and my arm smacks into a metal wall, making me groan. I land on a cement floor, hard, and pain from the impact prickles up my shins.

"Ow." I limp away from the opening and shout, "Go ahead!"

My legs have recovered by the time Peter lands, on his side instead of his feet. He groans, and drags himself away from the opening to recover.

She slid down, Four and I went after.

"Don't say I never took you anywhere nice," I said, becoming sarcastic again. Thank goodness.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said.

"Got that gun?" I asked.

"No," said Four, "I figured I would shoot the bullets out of my nostrils, so I left it upstairs."

"Oh, shut up," I said, but I was a bit more at ease because of that.

Peter holds another gun in front of him and leaves the incinerator room. A dank hallway with exposed pipes in the ceiling greets us, but it's only ten feet long. The sign next to the door at the end says EXIT. I am alive, and I am leaving.

"Hurry," said Four.

We ran as fast as we possibly could. Four shot twice behind us.

"Take the least logical route!" he shouted.

"What?" I asked. That made no sense!

"The least logical route," Four said. "So they won't find us!"

Four looked like a guy whose only strength was his muscles, but he was smart.

I turn onto Michigan Avenue.

"Bad idea!" shouted Tris.

I turned right. But then, Tris tugged on my sleeve, then dragged me towards a building.

Four broke a window by firing at it and unlocked from the inside.

We went in and shut the door behind us. We sank to the floor.

Tris looked at me in a curious way.

"What?" I asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How did you do it?" she said.

"It wasn't that hard," I started to recite Caleb's plan. "I dyed a paralytic serum purple and switched it out with the death serum. Replaced the wire that was supposed to read your heartbeat with a dead one. The bit with the heart monitor was harder; I had to get some Erudite help with a remote and stuff—you wouldn't understand it if I explained it to you."

"Why did you do it?" she asked. "You want me dead. You were willing to do it yourself! What changed?"

I pressed my lips together. What was I going to say? _Oh Tris, I actually have a soft side. I felt bad for you. _No. I was too proud. So I lied. "I can't be in anyone's debt. Okay? The idea that I owed you something made me sick. I would wake up in the middle of the night feeling like I was going to vomit. Indebted to a Stiff? It's ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. And I couldn't have it."

"What are you talking about? You owed me something?"

I rolled my eyes. "The Amity compound. Someone shot me—the bullet was at head level; it would have hit me right between the eyes. And you shoved me out of the way. We were even before that—I almost killed you during initiation, you almost killed me during the attack simulation; we're square, right? But after that . . ."

"You're insane," said Four. Good, they bought it. "That's not the way the world works . . . with everyone keeping score."

"It's not? I don't know what world you live in, but in mine, people only do things for you for one of two reasons. The first is if they want something in return. And the second is if they feel like they owe you something." Which I realized, was true for too many people.

"Those aren't the only reasons people do things for you," she said. "Sometimes they do them because they love you. Well, maybe not you, but . . ."

I snorted. "That's exactly the kind of garbage I expect a delusional Stiff to say."

"I guess we just have to make sure you owe us," said Tobias. "Or you'll go running to whoever offers you the best deal."

"Yeah," I said. "That's pretty much how it is." I stretched out my legs. Even if I had told them my real answer, I don't think they would have believed me.

**STELLAS POV (YEAH THIS IS MY NEW POV! I'LL PROBABLY ONLY USE IT THIS ONCE, THOUGH!)**

Caleb's plan went off a well as it ever could have gone. But there was no way I was safe.

I looked down at the acid burn on my hand. Jeanine knew that I hated her. She knew that I would try to help Tris run away.

I didn't go to Isobel or Caleb's room. We needed to stay apart. If someone figured that one of us was part of Tris' escape and the suspected person was with someone else, they would suspect both of the people.

I sat on my bed, reading a book and drinking soda, trying to calm myself down. I barely took in the information in the book. They would come and lock me up once they realized that Tris wasn't dead.

I wondered, for the millionth time why I helped with this plan. That question had multiple answers. I did it for Caleb. I did it for Tris and Four. I did it so that Jeanine wouldn't win.

Then I heard it. The knock. I picked up the soda and the book and walked over to the door. I opened it to reveal a traitor, and to my horror, Isobel. But that meant that she hadn't gotten caught, which made the situation much better.

"Stella Clearwater, you are under arrest for treason," said the traitor.

"Fine, take me," I said, trying to hide my fear.

"Leave the soda and book," said the traitor.

"No," I said. It wasn't much, but it was defiance.

"There's no point in arguing," said Isobel to the traitor. The guard rolled her eyes.

I stepped out of the room and walked over to Isobel.

"This is some test of your allegiance, isn't it?" I asked Isobel.

"What else could it be?" she whispered back.

"Have any others gotten caught?" I said, lowering my voice even more.

"No." I let out a sigh of relief.

I chewed my lip as we walked in silence.

"Don't do anything stupid," I said as the traitor stopped at a door.

"I wouldn't bet on anything," she said, attempting a joke.

I smiled at my sister.

I went into the cell and the door closed.

I remembered what the Dauntless said to each other when they were scared. _Be brave._

**APPARENTLY, "TU EST UN TARTE" IS AN INSULT IN FRENCH! AND I THOUGHT IT MEANT "YOU ARE A PIE" BUT IT MEANS "YOU ARE REALLY, REALLY STUPID!" AND I'VE BEEN SAYING THAT TO PEOPLE FOR A REALLY LONG TIME! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS AN INSULT! SO THAT KINDA SUCKS... BUT THE MAZE RUNNER IS SO FREAKING GOOD! AND NO, I'M NOT JUST READING IT BECAUSE IT'S A MOVIE! I ACTUALLY WANTED TO READ IT FOR A REALLY, REALLY, REALLY LONG TIME, BUT I HAD WAY TO MANY OTHER BOOKS ON MY READING LIST! SO HOW WAS STELLA'S POV? REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


End file.
